Not all is as it seems
by butihavenoname
Summary: grimmjow is a man that has his shit together. For the most part. But what happens when he meets his Ex that left him YEARS ago without any warning? does he still feel for the orange haired English boy?
1. Chapter 1

I have been wanting to post this story for a really long time now, I hope you guys would like it cause I dont think Im able to do something really awesome.

I don't own bleach or anything except the story.

Here goes my first try..

######

"Ma'am for the LAST time, you can't find any more washing machines on that sale because the company is all out of that specific model. THERE. AREN'T. ANY. LEFT."

"But I coudnt afford one until only now!"

Fuck. My. Life. This bitch is fucking stupid I can't even...

NO. Control yourself grimmjow.

"I understand, I'm very sorry but the sale has ended. I really wish I could help you but I'm not the one calling the shots here, those models were sold out COMPLETLY."

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME AT ALL! I ONLY WANT TO BUY A STUPID WASHING MACHINE! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO HARD FOR ME?! IM THE CUSTOMER HERE-"

I felt a vein start to pop on my neck. As you can understand, sometimes I REALLY want to go on a fucking killing spree. With a fucking sledge hammer. While I'm riding an armor wearing horse.

"Ma'am, please hold."

"WHA-"

*beep*

Ahhh... Silence is bliss.

I put my face in my hands and take a deep breath.

"ha, another psychotic customer calling about the sale that sold out?"

I turn around to my office door and see szayel look at me with a smirk.

"You have no fucking idea.."

"Why did you take the call? You're the branch manager, you're not supposed to answer the calls from the customers." he asks as he's leaning on my desk.

"We're short on people today, I couldn't leave Hanatarou with that psychotic bitch, he almost started CRYING." I put my hands down and look at him with tiered face.

"Either way, I'll be with you in a sec, I gotta shake her off." I put my hand on the phone and take a deep breath. Again.

Seriously, I fucking hate people that can't understand that life sucks and you can't always get what you want.

"Thank you for holding ma'am."

"Why the FUCK did you put me on hold?!"

well I can't say that it's because you are fucking CRAZY, and youre voice can make my head explode so I needed you to shut the fuck up...

"I wanted to give you an answer about the sale. Again, I'm sorry but there are no models left that are included in the sale. But I'm sure you will be updated when we have a new one, so you won't miss it."

#####

I finished work finally after 3 more hours of torture.

I work as a branch manager of a call center, companies ask for our services to act as a messaging service, or an information center.

So maybe if you're calling some sort of company for their services or to give complaints, you can end up with us. So be nice, and don't give any of my workers hell.

Although most of the time I'm doing paperwork or dealing with the problems of my employees, I sometimes give a hand and take the calls that are really hard to handle, As you've seen before. Jesus hanataro is such a wimp that doesn't know how to get words out of his mouth sometimes.

But at the end of the fucking day, it's my responsibility to make sure that all is well, and no ones fucking around.

I walk out of the building and light a smoke. These things will fucking kill ya' but I need break.

I inhale deeply and close my eyes as I let the smoke go out of my mouth in gentle curves.

"hah.." I sigh out and lean against the wall. I've always been a strict person, but I guess it's because of how my grandfather raised me.

The fucking old man still thinks he's a captain in the army. I snort at the thought.

I finished my smoke and started walking up to my car, loosening my tie around my neck.

Time to get home and eat some dinner.

#####

as I walk up to my apartment door, I notice that my lock has been picked and the door is slightly open.

"FUCKN'..."

I Stomp inside and glare at my usual burglar lying on my sofa with an open beer can. MY BEER CAN.

"Nnoitora you fucking dick fer' brains! Why did you pick my lock AGAIN?! I gave you a mother fucking key for some reason! And I believe its for sticking it into keyholes! You know, just like you do with your dick with everything that moves!?"

Nnoitora looked at me and smiled innocently "Huh... I may or may not have lost it?"

Silence. It takes a moment for my brain to process the fucking idiocy of Nnoitora my dear, DEAR friend.

"I seriously forgot that you are a moron, and I need to stop assuming that you are capable of making sense as a human existence."

I say calmly as I walk to my room to change after closing my apartment door.

"Because of that grimmjow ma' man. we are best friends" Nnoitora says before taking a big swig of his-ah, MY beer.

I get inside my room and change my work clothes to faded jeans, a white T-shirt with a baby blue breast pocket and some tanned vans shoes.

I look to my mirror and try to fix my monster that is called hair, somehow it's styled by my ultimate stylist that is called, my PILLOW every morning.

But it looks good nonetheless.

I walk to the kitchen and shout to Nnoitora "Nnoi, do you wanna eat?"

"Holy leeroy Jenkins I thought you'd never ask!"

I roll my eye and start making something for both of us to eat. I really don't understand how that idiot has managed to survive till the age of 24 without being in jail, shot, or being hospitalized for some sort of hideous injury.

Right before I finished cooking, Nnoitora followed the smell to the kitchen. "you really don't need anyone for anything huh Grimm? You can just do it all~ by yerself" he says to me as he sits lazily at the table. "yes, but I need YOU to get me into seriouse trouble. Or to brake my limbs" I remind him the time where I broke my arm trying to stop him from falling down a hill when we were in 9th grade. "hahaha! That was an awesome ride!" he cackles as I snort and smile. "Yeah it was."

After we finished eating I get up, do the dishes as Nnoitora rubs his stomach affectionately and grab my keys and phone.

"get up."

Nnoitora pauses and looks at me questionably "where are we goin'?"

"well, YOU'RE going to by me a beer shit head. So we're going to a bar"

"D'awwww Grimm! You're taking me on a date?"

"I may be gay Nnoitora, but even if you HAVE a penis I would rather fuck a pussy than hold your Hand for five seconds" I say nonchalantly as we walk out of my apartment.

"You always had a way with words."

#####


	2. Chapter 2

I got my first review today.

SO much FEELS.

Thank you, person, cuz I dont know your real name but you have stolen my heart 3.

let's get on with this thing that I'm doing.

btw lol I have no rights here besides the story.

######

me and Nnoitora walked out to find a bar.

'why not take the car?' you ask?

Because drinking and driving is BAD.

We passed a couple of bars until we Saw a familiar face.

"Oi yammy!" Nnoi gives a holler and raises his hand to get his attention.

"Nnoitora? How's it going man? And you Grimm?"

"this asshole broke into my apartment AGAIN and took my booz, so he's buying me beer today." I give a sideways glare to the giant spoon man next to me.

"Awww come on Grimm! We're on a date here, you know I treat my ladies nice." he winks at me.

"Nnoi, please. I may vomit." I look at him with worry in my eyes as I hold my stomach.

"Hahaha!" yammy roars with laughter. "If you guys are looking for a place to go drinking, why not come here? I'm the working as a bouncer tonight, and I hear there's a some sort of band that's gonna play some good music" he wipes his eyes from the tears of his laughter and looks at me with a smirk. "And I think you will find somethig that you missed here"

I raise my eyebrow at that. "wha-" "Let's go Grimm! What are we waitin' for?" Nnoitora pushes me inside before I could manage to get an answer from the hulking man at the entrance.

"hey whoa! Nnoi! What the fuck?" he's pushing me to the bar and seats himself next to me.

"Oi! Bartender!" he shouts at the small white haired guy with the bottle of scotch in his hand. as he turns around my and Nnoitoras eyes widen. He's got a fucking baby face! Big eyes and everything!

"Hey arent you like, fourteen of somethin'?" Nnoi blurts out and the scowl on the little mans face deepens.

"I'm twenty two asshole." he answers with a deep, authoritarian voice.

"whatever, give me the strongest, biggest..." whoa Nnoi's got cash? "and cheapest drink you have!"

I should have known.

"what do you want grimmykins?" he asks and smiles the brightest smile ever towards me.

"Huh... Beer, thanks." I give an akward smile to the bartender that looks at me with pity.

While we were drinking we heard rummaging on the stage that was at the far back of the bar.

We turn our heads to see what's going on. And I almost choke on my beer.

"Hey Grimm, isn't that that ichigo kid that you used to date?"

I really, REALLY try hard not to spit all of my beer while it's battling my throat for freedom.

"Didn't he like, left for England to see his family out of the blue five years ago?"

I put my hand on my mouth and finally swallow the liquid painfully, coughing.

"and never came back since?"

I looked at the mop of orange tangerine hair that was tuning it's guitar. Yep, that's the guy.

Ichigo was the brittish kid I used to date while in Uni.

He was a sweet kid, but he had a temper that should not be messed with.

One day he just texted me that he has to go back to his family in the UK, and I've never heard from him since. It's not like I didn't try to contact him, he just vanished and didn't reply to any of my messages.

Of course I was angry and confused for a while, but I got over it.

"yes Nnoi, that's him. Now stop shouting for one minute for gods sake." I grumble and rub my face with palm of my hand.

As Nnoitora keeps talking to himself about what's got my panties in a twist I stare at ichigo.

He's still lean and muscular, but he's lost some weight. His orange locks are longer and his face looks more mature. Although he still has those big brown eyes that used to melt my insides every time he used the 'puppy dog look' on me to get his way. His full lips were clamped around a guitar pick as he tunes his guitar with concentration. Still hot as ever, the british prick.

Well yeah, I got over it. But how should I react when I find out that he's back, and I don't even get an explanation. Or even an apology.

He's wearing a red buttoned up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Grey skinny jeans that hug his lightly toned legs, and black old fashioned dress shoes.

"HELLO, EARTH TO GRIMMJOW." Nnoitora waves his hand in front of my face as I slip back into reality with a couple of blinks.

Well, maybe I still have something for him. He WAS the dude that got away.

All the way to fucking ENGLAND.

"Better wipe up that drool Grimm, it's not a good look." Nnoitora laught at me.

"fuck you"

"whoa there cowboy, I was only kidding you know." he put his hands up as a peace sign.

I take a big chug of my beer as the show is starting.

*AUTHOR TIP* the song that ichigo's band is playing is "dancing shoes" by the arctic monkeys. You should listen to the song with the next part trolololol :)

On the stage with ichigo were three other guys, the drummer was a black haired man with 69 tattoo on his face-Excuse me but what the fuck was that guy thinking, I mean on his FACE? I would totally rock that tattoo on my lower stomach, right above my boxers- I think with a smirk.

The bass player was a blond with a bob haircut and a creepy smile. remids me of someone I know, I look at the fucking giant stick-man that's sitting next to me. And the other guitar player was redhead with tribal tattoos all over his body. meh, nothing interesting there.

"ahem, hi we're the soul cleaners and we're gonna play something for you"

Ichigo speaks with his accent and his tenor voice that is more gruff than I remember.

"wow ichigo, that was an awesome way to introduce us." the drummer shouts with a joking face.

"oh, I'm sorry. You're right! Hey everyone! That guy there is shouhei!" he points at him and shouts excitedly at the crowd that squeezed inside the bar as they cheered and raised their glasses.

"Fuck that guy!" ichigo shouts with happy face, And everyone laughs.

"heh..." I let a chuckle slip from my lips.

The Shouhei guy laughs and flips ichigo the brid.

"now as we are all done with the introductions let us begin~." ichigo puurs into the microphone.

*AUTHOR TIP* blast your speakers/headphones/koalas!

Get on your dancing shoes

There's one thing on your mind /ichigo leans into the mic.

Hoping they're looking for you

Sure you'll be rummaging' through

And the shit, shock, horror

You've seen your future bride / he looks at a girl in the crowd and winks at her.

Oh, but it's oh so absurd

For you to say the first word

So you're waiting and waiting

/The band all move with the strokes of the guitar and get closer to their mics.

The only reason that you came

So what you scared for?

don't you always do the same

It's what you there for, don't you know

...the lights are flashing / ichigo is looking at the crowd and smirks

Down in here tonight

And some might exchange a glance

But keep pretending to dance

Don't act like it's not happening

As if it's impolite / he closes his eyes and leans to his side

To go and mention your name

Instead you'll just do the same

As they all do, and hope for the best...

/ ichigo pick up his guitar by it's neck and strums the strings.

The only reason that you came

So what you scared for?

Well don't you always do the same

It's what you're there for but no

/ as the band do the instrumental part, ichigo takes a packet from his pocket and lights a smoke. Focusing on lighting it up as the crowd cheers.

Taking a deep pull he caugt my eyes on him. He focuses on me while letting the smoke out slowly and seductively.

Get on your dancing shoes

You sexy little swine / he takes the mic towards him like a lover, not braking eye contact.

Hoping they're looking for you

Sure you'll be rummaging through

Oh and the shit, shock, horror

You've seen your future bride

Oh, but it's oh so absurd

For you to say the first word

So you're waiting and waiting / taking the mic off of it's stand and bending over as he shouts the last part of the song.

"that was dope as hell." Nnoi looks at the stage with an impressed look.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really tired cause work really sucks,

But I came back and saw your guys comments and was like 'I MUST BRING PRIDE TO MY FAMILY!'

Then I ate soup for writing power. Cause soup rocks. Mofugga.

#####

After the first song ichigo and I did not share any more glances, even if I watched him like a hawk.

It was really frustrating, so I drowned my anger with some beer in silence, but Nnoi tried to get me to be more talkative.

"I TOLD you already, I'm FINE Nnoi get over it! I know I did."

"Yeah right Grimm, so that's why you got yerself drunk and kept glaring at gingerbread man over there." Nnoitora pointed at the stage with his tumb rolling his eyes. "I might be an idiot, but I've known you all my life, and you don't act like a fuckn' jealous lioness. You act like a mother fucking majestic panther, all composed and ready to fuck some bitches up!" his eyes lit up with seriousness as he held his fist in front of himself.

I give him a blank look for a sec, imagining my head on a lioness and on a panther. What the actual fu..

I chuckle and smile at him "Yeah, sorry 'bout that.".

"fancy meeting you here"

Now THAT, was a British accent.

I turn my head and see the gingerbread man himself.

And forget how to talk.

" your name's Brian right?" he points at me and closes one eye apologetically.

What. The. Fuck.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is the shittiest moment of my life. My eyes widen with the fucking shock.

How the fuck did he got my name mixed up with the name Brian?! They aren't even remotely alike!

And more importantely.

Who the fuck WAS Brian?

I Fix my eyes into a glare as my fucking blood boils beneath my chest.

"And you must be the wast of time I used to fuck in Uni."

Wait. I can explain. This. is DEFINTLY. NOT Ichigo.

I know, because he wasn't a piece of shit. What the fuck happened to him?

Ichigo dosent even blink and smirks at me.

"Hooo, I remember the fucking alright. GRIMMJOW."

He comes closer to my face when he says my name. And sits himself next to me.

The air tenses for a sec and then Nnoitora stops my second attack of what. The. Fuck. And a little twich from my buddy in my pants.

"huh... I'm gunna... Go." and he flees to the other side of the bar.

After a second of silence I put my beer down. I really had enough.

"So who's Brian?" I stare at those Carmel brown eyes, they seem more hard and not as soft as they used to. And kinda red.

"Aren't you Brian?" he suddenly changes his expression to confused.

"Kurosaki ichigo I'm gonna kick your fucking ass if you dont stop this shit."

I look at him with annoyance as he gives me a hearty laugh.

"Sorry Grimm, it's just that that look on your face was priceless." he giggels and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye.

Heh, he still called me 'grimm' huh..

Although I smile I curse him out.

we calm down from our little fight and then sit in awkward silence.

"So..." he stresses.

"Are you eating at all?" I ask him as I look him up and down.

"why thanks Grimm, you look awesome too! I know right? Ha ha ha!" he rolls his eyes and talks with a squeaky voice.

"shaddap, I am only concerned for your health you prick" I laugh a him.

" you've always been a concerned mother hen" he smiles as he looks at my glass of beer and strokes his finger around the rim.

" I'm glad that didn't change" he glances at me.

A moment passed before I opened my mouth again.

" wish I could say the same about you." I lean on the bar with my right elbow so I'm facing him.

" what can I say, people change right?" he turns his head to me and looks a little sad, like something is bothering him.

"I guess." I shrug and look away from him.

" you know what I hope didn't change?" he leers at me with a cheeky smirk.

I raise my brow and ask "what?" as he caught my attention again.

" your dick."

My eyes widen for a sec. "what." I blurt out.

He sits up straight facing me and lift his hands to explain.

"I mean, it was the perfect size! Especially when I went down on you, it would slide in and brush with my throat when I lick the shaft as it's going in..." he touches his neck and trail his hand down his chest. I guess he was hot on stage so he opened two more buttons to reveal a toned, tan chest.

I don't know if I should let him keep talking as I feel blood pool in my gut.

"ichigo." I put my hand on his knee.

" ..what?" he stops his rant and looks at me with surprised eyes.

" you better stop talking, you're drunk."

I really don't want to wake up in my bed with him gone again, and with the state of my soberness I'm surprised I even made sense until now.

Ichigo composes himself and trail his hand up mine that's on his knee.

"heh, I'm not drunk. I just REALLY..." he leans into my ear " want to feel that dick of yours fuck me senseless."

I feel a growl In my chest.

#####

*BAM*

"ngh.."

I slammed ichigo against the bathroom wall as he moans silently.

He runs his hands up against my pecks and rubs up against me.

"hah.. Shit." I curse and grab his ass lifting him up as he closes his legs around me to get more friction.

He bites my neck and holds on my shouders and back, scratching the fabric of my shirt as if the action will make it disappear. "nn.. Grimmjow.." I felt my dick twitch as he called my name. God, I forgot how we used to fuck like animals when were apart for too long. I put ichigo down and growl to his ear " take off your pants and turn around." "hah.. Aye aye captain." he breaths out and winks at me.

He quickly takes off his pants, wiggiling his hips, `guess he went commando today` i think when I see his firm tan ass show as he turns to face the wall. I press myself against him, pushing him to the wall and bring my fingers to his mouth.

He opened his mouth automatically and sucked on them, coating them with saliva as I ground against him from behind. "nngh... Hah..."

I bent him over just a bit, so his ass is more out.

When I felt that they are coated Enough I put on to his hole, pushing it inside.

When ichigo started pushing against me I put one more in and looked at his face.

He was flushed and moaning, clutching the wall as a bit of saliva was trailing down his chin. I felt like cumming.

"Grimm, I.. Hah.. I'm ready 'cmon..." I grin at him and grab his dick with my other hand.

"aye aye..." I whispered. he shivered roughly and let out a whimper.

after taking my fingers out of him, I spit in my hand coating my dick when I pulled it out of my pants and press it to him.

I felt silky tightness surround me as my eyes rolled back closed, I kept going until I was fully inside of him.

grabbing his hips harshly I waited for his OK.

Ichigo took a few shuddering breaths before saying " fuck grimmjow, hah.. move."

at that very moment, an idea swept into my mind. I grinned maniacally, and started rocking my hips slowly and sensually into him. "Gah.. Fuck.."

"mmm..." I agree with him as I close my eyes and start pumping his dick excruciatingly slowly.

Ichigo tried to buck into my hand or to my dick, but I stopped him with bruising force with the hand on his hip. I can't let him go at it or my plan won't work. "nnngha.. Grimm.. Faster!" he bearly breaths out as he hits the wall with his hand to get the message across.

My grin only grows bigger as i lean to wisper in his ear " who's brian ichigo?"

Ichigo tenses and whispers "bastard" under his breath. I rolls my hips and got his sweet spot really, REALLY fucking slowly. He let out a long drawn moan and tried again to get some friction but I stop.

" I asked you a question." it took me all of the willpower in the world not fuck him as fast and as hard as I could, but payback's a bitch. And you know I'm gonna deliver.

When he didn't say anything I rocked my hips again. He whimpered.

"well?" I breath harshly into his ear. Jesus I'm gonna brake.

"Brian is the twat that won't let me get fucked when he already has his dick inside of me."

We both laugh at the thought. "fair enough."

I let go of his dick and grabbed his hips with both hands, starting a hard and fast pace.

"s-shit.. Fuck!"

He starts screaming when I hit his prostate with every pound.

Wet slapping noises filled the little bathroom of the bar as I slapped his ass.

"hah.. H-harder Grimm fuck me ngh.. Harder!"

" fuck ichigo" I breath and clamp my teeth on the muscle that connects his neck and shoulder.

" Gri-Grimmjow I'm... Shit I'm close! Gah.."

I grab his dick again and start pumping him with the same pace as our bodies collide.

he starts blurting English curses and tense up, cumming all over my hand.

As he tenses around me, I see white flashes and cum deep inside him letting out a deep growl.

both our bodies slack and we catch our breaths.

I pull out and see my semen drip down his thighs."Gah! I hate that feeling." ichigo let's out a shudder.

I snort and slap his ass " man up!". And he punches my arm.

We clean ourselves up in the little sink and walk out of the bathroom. Still giddy from our play.

"Oi! Ichigo! Where have you been? We've already put all the equipment in the van! Let's go!" the tattooed redhead shouts to ichigo. I knew I wouldn't like the guy.

"hold on mate! I'll be right there!" he hollers back.

He turns to me, and I really am not sure what to say, but he comes closer and kisses my lips " thanks for the shag." he whispers and runs off.

I stood there, hella confused with the realization. I just fucked my ex that left for no apparent reason like it's all fine and dandy. And I didn't even get to ask him why he left.

He left.

Shit! I didn't even get his number!

######

If you made it all the way here, congratulations!

You have finished this chapter. Woo.

Now I have a little request to make folks.

I wanna know what you enjoyed or hated in the story so far, for example.

Grimmjows work part made you laugh? You want more?

Then holla atcho' gurl.

Peace on the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Lazy sasturday for the win!

I was drunk yesturday and came up with a new chapter, but I thought it would be better that I'll write it when I can comprehend what I'm doing lol.

Just wanted to say that Im having a lot of fun writing this, and you guys are making me happy :)

Even if you're just here for the story and don't read this at all.

We are gonna have a really special guest today, I KNOW that you'll like him as much as I do.

#####

*BEEP BEEP*

...

*BEEP BEEP*

"ngh... No."

*BEEP BEEP*

"shaddap."

*BEEP BEEP*

"aww.. Fuck."

*BEEP BE-*

It's morning.

I hate morning.

And if you're wondering why I have such an annoying sound waking me up every morning, it's because I don't want to hate music as much I hate mornings.

I sit up on my bed and scrub my face with my hand slowly, trying hard to open my eyes.

What did I do yesterday?

Oh.

OH.

Fuck, I forgot, ichigo's back.

AND we fucked.

AND he ran off with his band with no way of me contacting him again.

I groan in anger.

Shit I've got to get up, no use sitting here wasting time.

I have work today.

I throw my sheets away from me grumpily, and go to the bathroom to get rid of my woody.

I'm so happy that my toilet is next to the wall, so I can lean on it in the mornings, and when I'm ridiculously drunk.

I look at the wall sleepily and put my hand on it " I love you, trusty friend of mine." I say in all seriousness.

Remembering yesterday when I fucked ichigo against the wall. And smirk.

When I finish up, I get out of my boxers, and almost fall on my face in the process. " fuckn' fabric.." I grumble.

Ichigo didn't wear underwear yesterday.

I go in the shower and turn on the water, moving away from the spray so I could get the perfect temperature.

I put my hand in the spray and wait dumbly, trying to keep my eyes open.

After the quick shower, I get dressed in a white button up shirt rolling the sleeves to my elbows, and tan pants. Or slacks. I don't know what they're called I'm a guy. And now I do not give a fuck.

I crawl my way to my kitchen like a zombie, my vision blurry because of all the rubbing I do to my eyes.

I make some coffee and some boiled eggs with an English muffin.

Ichigo's English. I mean, from England.

My brain is still not awake.

I sip my coffee and let out a content sigh.

Sitting peacefully at my table and letting my mind go blank so it can restart itself already.

I look at my watch "7:15" I read and finish the last of my food.

Time to go to work.

#####

I sit down at my desk, with my fourth cup of coffee today.

I'm seriosly gonna get heart problems if I keep this up.

"you wanna tell me what happened?"

I ask the young boy in my office with the crazed and annoyed look in his eyes, while he looks out the window, sitting lazily in front of my desk.

"nothin' happened. She was crazy."

I feel my eyebrow twitch.

"SHIROSAKI. You threatened to kill the woman in her SLEEP!"

I exploded as I looked at him with exasperation.

*ten minute earlier*

" LADY IF YOU DON' FUCKN' STOP SCREAMING I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP WITH A FUCKING TOMAHAWK!"

I heard screaming from one of the cubicles, I tense up and run to the source.

I saw shirosaki standing and screaming to the phone and then unplugging it from the wire and throwing it against the wall.

"Hey! Shiro! Calm down! Wait!"

I try to hold him in place but he just kept struggling in my hold.

*end of flashback*

I face palm and sigh heavily as Shiro shifts his in seat, arms crossed.

Shiro is a nineteen year old kid that had problems growing up.

I met him a year ago getting blitzd out of his mind in an alley.

He's a good kid, he really is. You just gotta give him a chance.

He started going to rehab and I offered him a job to get his life straight.

I still visit him every now and then just to see if he's fine. And breathing.

"Shiro..." I look at him with worry, trailing my hand up my face and to my hair, getting the annoying monster out of my face.

He still dosent look at me and hardens his glare at the window.

" you CAN'T do things like that, if you had trouble with a customer you could have just transferred him to szayel to get her off your back. Not fuckn'... Jesus, I won't be able to cover you if the company calls to complain."

It took him a moment before he grumbled " she talked to me as if I'm her slave 'er somthn'".

He looked at me now " I don't fuckn' care, you don't talk to people that way. 'specially if you need them to do something fer you."

I wanted to agree, but I can't say stuff like that as a boss.

So I wanted him to understand my point of view here.

"maybe so, but not everyone is made out of peaches and honey. Just don't let it get to you."

He sat there, as if struggling to accept that what he did is wrong, even though in any other situation, he would be in the right. Which is exactly the case.

He looks at me a little ashamed.

"'M sorry to let you down." he looks at me apologetically and rubs his arm. A habit he still has from drug use.

This kid just melts my heart, I smile at him. "Nah, it's fine." I assure him "just DONT do it again." I point at him with a hard look.

He just laughts at me and says " yes mom." . I smile and get up from my chair, ruffiling hir hair as I go out of my office. " let's go kiddo, I'll treat you to lunch."

#####

After I got back from work I promised I'd stop by Shiro's place to spend some time.

So I called up Nnoi.

"..whachu' want?"

I heard him grumble trough the phone.

"how come yer still asleep? Get your ass out of bed, we're going to Shiro's."

"hmmm... He's a hot piece of ass that kid, I'm comin'" he leers through the line.

"I will kill you if you try to make a move on him Nnoi, we both know that the only thing you do is fuck. The kid's had enough in his life even without you hitting on him every second" I say in all seriousness.

"Chilax Grimm, you act like a father protecting his daughter's chastity." he laughs at me.

"shut up" I spit and hang up the phone.

#####

"Grimm!" Shiro greets me as he opens the door.

"what's up kid?" I ruffle his hair as he brushes my hand away huffing. "stop" he looks at me with a blush. I lean closer to his face and make the most intimidating one I could muster " NEVER." I jokingly said.

He opened his eyes a bit more as his blush deepened.

What.

"Oi shirosaki! Show me the way to your new Xbox so I could kick your ass while looking at your ass!"

Thank god for Nnoitora for saving the day.

Shiro wakes up from his little trance and puts an evil, crazy smirk on his face.

"we'll see about that fuck face, I'm gonna wipe the floor with that face of yers. And I promise to do it with one eye, just so it'll be fair."

Nnoitora looked at him and squinted his revealed eye. "you're on snowflake."

" I'm gonna let you nerds go crazy, while I'll fix something up for us to eat."

I got a simultaneous 'THANKS GRIMM GOD OF FOOD!' and shake my head. How do they survive on their own I don't know.

I bought some ingridients on my way, because I know shirosaki can't cook to save his life, so I made my way to the kitchen.

"Okay Grimm, but be quiet, my roommate's asleep." Shiro said while going to the living room with Nnoitora as he makes humping moves after Shiro. God I'll kill him.

"Sure." I say as I glare at Nnoi with my eyes screaming bloody murder.

I started making burritos in the kitchen in silence while I hear Shiro and Nnoi screaming curses at each other. "fucking acting like kids" I laugh in quiet.

My mind started drifting toward ichigo while I kept my hands busy.

I started remembering our time together, while I was a zombie in the morning, ichigo used to wake me up with a kiss. I would always wake up to see his smiling sleepy face. I thought it was really sexy, his sleepy face.

he was a morning person. It's like being a unicorn to me. Srsly.

He was always the one waking us up and pushing me in the shower to wake me up completely. Sometimes he pushed me in REALLY cold water just because I didn't want to wake up and kept us in bed. I got a shiver just from remembering it.

"Oi Shiro, mate what are you cooking?"

I heard a sleepy voice call from one of the rooms. That voice.

I know it.

I tense up and look at the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

"Shiro?" the voice called again louder this time.

"ichi I'm having friends over and we're gonna eat you wanna join us?" Shiro called from the living room.

And I drop a glass on the floor in shock. Ichigo is Shiros roommate?!

I hear Nnoitora shout "what!?" as I was thinking the exact same thing.

Finally, ichigo piped his head out of the corridor asking "mate, is everyting-"

And stops to gape at me.

He was shirtless, his hair was everywhere in a sexy bedhead kind of way.

And he was wearing spongebob pajama pants.

He looked amazing in every. single. way.

"hiya." he greets me with an uncertain smile and awkward wave of his hand.

"hey." I say back.

He looks around and sees the broken glass on the floor.

"let me help you with that." he offers.

"thanks".

He was cleaning the floor while I was making the food, still having a major seizure inside my body.

" so you know Shiro?"

"yeah, we work together." I answered.

"hn... He's an awesome lad ain't he?"

" yeah he is" I smile up to ichigo.

Silence.

"about last night..." I start.

"yeah?" he finished cleaning and threw the broken pieces into the trash and glances at me.

"are... You okay? I mean, is your body okay?"

he stopped on his tracks putting everything in place and turned to me. "don't worry. I've a lot of experience with your dick Grimmjow." he laughs. " I know my way with bum pain." he looked at me with a raised orange brow and a knowing smirk.

I felt like I had to ask him.

" there's something bothering me." I said unsure.

He looked at me with question "what is it?".

Okay, here we go.

I finished making the food and washed my hands, facing him.

"why'd you leave?" I looked at him serious.

He first tensed up, looking at the food. Not at me. "that's a really long story." he finally said.

I want my answer.

"I've got time." no matter what it may be, I just want to know. Weather he just lied and left me for some other guy, or if he wanted to get rid of me. I want to know why, Just the not knowing kills me.

He bit his full lip and scowled. Facing me with hard eyes " a really long story in the meaning of none of your business." he squinted his eyes at me.

What the.. " how is it NOT my business ichigo?" I growl at him.

He fucking left me for FIVE FUCKING YEARS.

He came closer to my face, glaring daggers at me. God he's hot when he's angr- wait, what? I'm angry too here!

When his face comes really close to mine he seethes " not everything has something to do with you Grimmjow."

I snap.

I push him to the counter, and cage him with my hands. Breathing angrily on his face.

" who the fuck are you anymore?" I growl in his face with disgust.

He looks at me with hurt in his eyes as they grow bigger. Not saying anything as his lips are pressed into a hard line.

"let go of me." he says quietly.

I don't say anything as I keep staring at his face. Not backing away.

He puts his hands on my chest. "let go of me Grimmjow."

He's touching me. Fuck.

I trail my hands on the counter until I'm holding his hips. Our faces still inches apart.

"no." I growl quietly as my eyes slowly fill with want.

He leans closer to me, as if testing the water before jumping into the pool.

And I kiss him.

It's a slow, sloppy kiss. Our lips rub sensually and moisten with saliva.

I circle my hands around him completely, closing the gap between us as his hands go to my hair, pulling on it.

"hah..."

He breaths as I trail my hand on his exposed back.

It feels so right suddenly, like he missed me as much as I missed him. Like he never left me.

"Oi Grimmjow! Is the food ready yet?!" I hear Shiro calling from the living room and suddenly.

It's as if we were burned with fire.

Ichigo and I jumped away from each other immediately, breathing harshly.

Me calling to the two dweebs in the living room "yeah! I'm bringing it now!"

" I'm... Gonna go get dressed." ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck.

This is going to be the most awkward moment of my life.

#####

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tha`ts all folks!

Shiro and Nnoi the cockblockres :(

and they don`t even know it .


	5. Chapter 5

Fucking jesus on a horse!

I wrote a whole fucking paragraph and it was deleted!

Fuuuuuuu...

Uhhh... Hello there, I was away because of reasons.

But now, lo and behold.

I'm back.

Let's do this shiz!

#######

I was sitting in the living room with Shiro and Nnoi while they were playing their games.

And I just sat there, mind fucked.

Me and ichigo JUST made out in the kitchen like horny teenagers.

I suddenly had my arms around him and he was leaning into me and I had him pinned against the counter.

What the fuck is going on with me?

"AW SHIT!"

"BOOM! Headshot!"

"you win this time snowflake! But I will destroy you at the end! The hero always fucking come out of the ashes!" Nnoi stood up making a ridiculous power ranger pose while throwing the controller over his shoulder lightly.

All Shiro did was consentrate on the rest of the multiplayr game they were playing.

And payed him no mind.

Nnoi sat next to me and gave me a weird glance " Grimm, did something happen?" he whispered.

I look at Shiro to see if he's paying us attention but he was immersed in his game.

"what do you mean?" I whispered back. Trying to look as innocent as possible.

He just looked at me not amused and a little annoyed, the word 'REALLY?' might as well been written all over his face.

I huff and look away from him, defeated.

"I asked him why he left." I looked at nowhere in particular.

Nnoi whistled low and said " way to start a conversation Grimm, you have MAJOR people skills." he says with a fake impressed look on his face.

I leand back and let my form sag into the couch as I rubbed my face with both hands. "mmghhaa... Oh fuck me." I whispered with desperation.

"an' that's how it's done killer."Shiro said as he won the game I guess, facing us and giving Nnoi a daring crazed look. When he noticed me his face went to a confused expression. " hey Grimm, are you okay?"

I stopped rubbing off my face and peeked at him with a reassuring smile under my hands " yeah kid, jus' a little tired." "wow, are you turning into an old man ALREADY?" he asks me with mock astonishment and Nnoitora started cackling aloud.

"why you little.." I get up to grab him and give him a hard noogie.

What? I won't punch the kid!

While he squirms in my hold we fall on the floor with him on top of me.

"ow! OW! okay I give I'm sorry!"

"uh... What is going on?" we all turn to face ichigo in the entrace to the living room stopping on his step and raises his eyebrow.

He was dressed with a dark blue shirt with the shadow of a moose in bright yellow with the sayin 'I have a moose on me, this shit's expensive' also in yellow. Washed out jeans and black converse. He looked good enough to eat.

"hey carrot top." I see Nnoi waving casually at ichigo as he looks at him with mild annoyance. "hiya stick man" he replies with an evil smile.

I don't know what to do with myself.

Unfortunately, Shiro takes advantage of the situation and sits on top of me, straddling my waist and turns to ichigo while restraining my hands so I can't give him anymore noogies. "we're jus' fucking around." he says casually.

He raises his eyebrow at that. "yeah, so I'm gonna go." he waves at us while going out the door.

"use protection" he says, and closes the door after himself.

What...? Wait! I look franticly at Shiro and see him blush, as if just now understanding how the situation looks.

Nnoitora just sits there on the sofa and looks at me with an 'duuuude' expression on his face.

Shiro gets off and mumbles a silent "sorry".

" uhhh... It's fine kid." I look at him reasurley.

Dammit.

Thank god the rest of the night went without any more casualties.

Me, Nnoi and Shiro just hung out and watched a horror movie.

"so how did you meet carrot top snowflake?" Nnoi asked Shiro as he streched his frame. And I tensed, I REALLY want to know how.

"well..." Shiro said through a mouthfull of cheetos " 'was looking for a roommate because mine went back to his folks, so ichi called me looking for a place throgh the fliers i put up. It was good beacuse i never did like my last roomie. 'was a fucking pussy." I snort " look out for the big man over here" I say sarcastically.

"Hey! The guy was fucking afraid of me, every time I tried to tell 'im something he was shivering and looking away. Locking himself in his room." Shiro said while scooping up another mouthful.

" OR, he had a crush on you." Nnoi wiggled his eyebrows and I only laughed.

Shiro almost choked on his cheetos and swallowed harshly, chugging down his red bull to wash it out. Me and Nnoi laughed so hard tears were comig out of our eyes.

" yeah, maybe he was sitting in his room jacking off to you everyday." I say and make a lwed hand movement.

"eww fuck no. I only like Grimm." he says and smiles at me. I look at him surprised.

" D'awwww snowflake! You broke my heart!" Nnoi holds his chest and makes a pained look.

We all just laughed it out after that.

Everything looked okay but the inside of my brain was fucking CHAOS.

Shiro's a good kid. But I can't see myself with him, I'd kick my OWN ass before I do that. Because I don't have feelings for the kid.

And Why the fuck did ichigo look at me like that? Does he think that Shiro and I have a 'thing' going on?

I kept tapping my fingers against my knee to try and calm my nerves.

Why the fuck does this BOTHER me so much?

#####

Back in my car Nnoitora looked at me worriedly. "dude, I know that what happened was HELL'A awkward, but why are you acting like this?"

I just put my forehead against the stirring wheel while holding it with both of my hands and sighed heavily. " I don't FUCKN' know." I grumble.

I couldnt see his face but I KNEW he had an confused look. " did MORE things happen between you two?" he cautiously asked raising his eyebrow.

"yeah.." I sigh and look at him sheepishly " we kinda.. Fucked, in the bathrooms in the first night we met again." Nnoi widened his eye and looked at me accusingly " so THAT'S where you went when I was lookin' fer ya all over the place!" he pointed at me and huffed, crossing his eyes.

" says the guy that uses me as wingman all the goddamn time!" I glare at him sideways, still holding the wheel and starting the engine.

Nnoitora looked as if he was thinking my words through and nodded " fair enough" he finally agreed.

" we also... Kinda made out in the kitchen when I was cooking." I mumble quietly. Jumped as if burned he screamed " WHAT?" and turned to me " right under snowflakes nose?! damn Grimm, where's yer heart..." he shook his head slowly.

I wince at his words, Nnoitora maybe looks like an irresponsible idiot, but when it comes to people, he has a strong opinion.

Especially for his friends and the feelings of others. If I want to know whether or nor did I do the right thing, I ask Nnoi.

I guess that's why I kept by his side all this time, he doesn't fucking care what others think or how people see others. All he sees is the rightful truth.

No matter if his friends fuck up, he won't sugarcoat anything.

'it is how it is' he always says.

But I wanted him to see the whole picture so he can help me figure this shit out.

"I.." I sigh for the millionth time today "I don't know what happened to me, one second I was fucking growling in his face cause he didnt even want to give me an EXPLANATION about why he left me... And then, I suddenly realized how close we were. And how big his eyes still are. And if I move my hands JUST a bit, I'll have him in my arms." I ran my hand through my hair, blushing. It's like I'm fucking PMSing here.

I gave him a glance and looked back on the road. He was deep in thought, and it seemed like he didn't like where his trail of thought went.

Now it was Nnoi's turn to let out a sigh " Grimm, I think yer still in love with the berry boy." I felt my chest tighten for a millisecond before he continued " it's that, or you just want to claim what was yours before it ran away." I didn't know what to think, I was just even MORE confused. " I REALLY hope it's the latter, he's not worth yer time Grimm." he streched his long hands backwards " I mean, he runs off to fuck-knows-where, not saying anything except sending you a lousy text message. who know if he even told you the TRUTH saying it was something about his family?"

I felt anger in my veins. " I fuckn' know that Nnoi." clutching the steering wheel tighter.

He only gave me a pat on my shoulder, " just wanted to make sure you dont let yourself be wasted like last time."

I furrowed my brows and harden my mouth, I didn't want to remember what I was right after ichigo left me.

The fucking hurt and betrayal I felt every second I let out a breath.

I was so confused and didn't want to see anyone, got drunk very occasionally, and fought with some assholes every day.

Nnoi said that thats the way I let off steam, it's normal, and it will go away. It's just that ME letting off steam involved kicking peoples faces in.

And it didn't go away, at least not for a whole year.

Then the pain became subtle, reminding me that I'm still alone, but ripping me apart when I saw something that reminded me of him.

It fucking sucked.

I sucked.

This sucks.

Why the fuck did you leave me ichigo?

#####

I wanna hear what part did you guys like!

I know, t'was an emotional chapter, boo hoo.

But as requested, I gave you guys some background.

And is it just me or am I the ONLY person that can see Nnoitora as a awesome friend that has your back, and Shiro as a kid that is taken care of.

Brian.


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody ever reads this part anyway, but I will write stuff here in spite of that to make it seem like I'm trying to get you to like me or some shit because yaoi is awesome and we're all little nerds reading about two imaginary characters having sex, or having a better love life than you.

And on that festive note, let the games begin.

#####

It was a month since the last time that I saw ichigo.

I tried not to think about it because I tried to listen to Nnoi's words and HOPING to fucking GOD that I did not fall for him again.

I've had a couple of one night stands since then, just wanting to forget his touch.

Nnoi came over everyday to see if I'm fine, jesus I felt like a toddler.

Always has to have someone watching over me.

But I do appreciate it.

EVEN if he DID brake down my door because he lost his key. Again.

screaming 'Grimmykins! Don't die! I'm coming! Don't do this!' He scared my old-lady landlord and she called the police, thinking I was choking myself with a rope or having a bath with a toaster or something.

Imagine yourself waking up with the sound of your door crashing on the ground and police sirens.

Yeah, you can say i was a teensy weensy confused, and mad as fuck.

but overall, I was fine.

Things were getting back to normal as I drove to work today, trying as hard as I can NOT to fall asleep while driving. Coffee cup I'm my hand and all...

I walked in the office and grunted a 'mornin...' to szayel that passed me by.

"good morning Grimmjow, I'm going to make the schedule for next week. I need you to give me your preferred shifts. By today."

he talked fast.

Too fast.

"gurbufrhugrukdkfj..." I grumble Incoherently.

He raised his eyebrow at me as I was walking away from him. "and now you see the caveman at work" he smirks at me and walks away.

Stupid szayel, don't you know that it's not fair to use words against me in the morning?

It's my cryptonite.

And I done even LIKE superman. He's like. The dumbest superhero of all time.

What were they thinking making him?

'oh let's take all the super powers there EVER were. EVER. And put them in one dude.

But wait, if he sees a rock or something, they're gone. And he will whine about his home planet.'

Bitch-curled pussy. I heared that he has a new movie and some actor named...

what was his name?

Ai-zen... Poupske?

Yeah I think that's right, he's playing superman in the new movie.

One bitch-curled dude playing another. Perfect.

Wow I'm gettin way off topic here.

Gahhh! I need to get my head straight.

I'm working right now.

Wake up brain.

#####

It was noon.

That means two more hours and I'll have three more hours before I can go home.

Don't laugh, it's how I keep my head straight.

I was in my office going over some paper work before I heard a knock on my door.

"yeah?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow to look at who's coming in.

Szayel opened the door and leaned inside " I think you should come see this." he says boredly.

I give him a confused look and follow him out the door.

He leads me to the window that looks out to the parking lot "it's the fifth day that he's been here. Always from noon till five." he says as he looks out the window, crossing his arms.

I walk closer to see what he's talking about and see a guy dressed in his underwear, throwing beer bottles at the building wall.

Now, our workplace is not the HUGE buildings you see in the movies, it's two stories high.

A private building, surrounded by some restaurants. So we did not have security, but we did have discounts for take away.

" He's been scaring our workers daily now"

" I'll get him to leave." I say and walk out.

" be careful." I hear szayel say boredly.

Poor guy. I hope I won't have to kick his ass.

I walk towards him and call out "hey! Sir!"

he didn't listen and kept hitting the wall with the broken beer bottle.

"Oi you're gonna cut yourself, stop that!"

I start walking a little faster until I got to him and tried to get him notice me "OI!"

I must have startled him cause he flinched and looked at me "BHA! poppa smurf!" he slurrs and points at me with his free hand.

Oh goddamit.

"yeah, that's right. I'm here to help, does someone you know live close by?"I ask cautiously, raising my hands as a sign of peace. He looked at me and then his eyes became teary "She fuckn' left me man" his face twisted into an ugly weeping face.

Really, 'twas sad.

"Jesus, I'm sorry man, let's get you home." I tried to bargain. No need to call the police, he's just sad is all.

I felt for the guy, I mean, that WAS me a couple years ago.

"NO!" he pointed at me with the broken beer bottle this time, swinging it around. "I'LL NEVER LEAVE HER! SHES.." insert monstrous mucus and heavy hiccups here " SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING!"

he kept on screaming while swinging his broken bottle at me, coming closer.

"Grimmjow?!" I hear from the corner and see an orange blur come closer.

Ichigo? What's he doing here?

I really shouldn't have looked away because swung too close and cut my hand. "Shit!"

I look at the blood that's flooding out, fucker cut deep.

The drunk fuck came closer and reached for my face before I put my fist to punch him in his own.

"whoa there mate!" I see him being pulled back by ichigo.

"YA DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WANT MY BABY BACK! YOU CAN' TAKE 'ER!" he shouted and thrashed in ichigo's hold.

I took the chance to take the broken bottle away from him.

It all started to annoy the fuck out of me so I slapped his face and shouted "calm your tits man!"

I huffed, angry as I saw ichigo look at me surprised. He let the man go and he sat on the ground. "sorry poppa..." he mumbled.

"poppa?" ichigo looks at me questionably. I run my good hand trough my hair and look at him "long story."

We searched the place for a way to identify and found his phone. Calling his girlfriend to come pick him up.

After helping her getting him in the car and hearing a lot of sorries, We were finally done.

And it all took us two hours.

"you're hurt." I hear ichigo say.

I shrug as he lights a smoke. "it's not that bad."

"want a smoke?" he offers. "fuck yeah." I sigh and take one lighting it up.

We both take a pull and lean on the wall, relaxing.

You can do this Grimmjow.

"what are you doing here?" I ask as he looks at me and points with his cigarette at one of the restaurants. "I work there, I went out for a smoke."

I hum in understanding. And them he started chuckling "and then I find you fighting off a naked bloke in a parking lot" I laugh with him.

" so you work close by?" he asks " yeah, I work in this building over here." I say as I pat the wall we were leaning on. " no shit." he looks at me with a smile. God I love his smile.

I grin at him "yeah." to think we were this close and didn't even know.

"that's an awful long smoke break yer taking." I say realizing how much time we were out here. I look at him taking another lungful.

He stares to space and shrugs " meh, fuck that place anyway." he says and lets out smoke.

"is it really that bad?" I ask.

" if you mean being sexually harassed and yelled at daily bad. then Nah, not at all." he says. In a bored tone.

Wait. "sexually harassed?" I blurt out.

He noticed the change in my tone and looked at me surprised. "awww, Grimmjow. Don't tell me you actually care~" he says in a touched voice jokingly.

WHAT the FUCK does he mean 'actually'?. "what the fuck ichigo?" I look at him angry and confused. And he looked even more so.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he says, angry.

I couldn't say 'of course I fucking care!' and fucking explode at him like I wanted to.

" it was supposed to mean: did you really ask me that fucking question right now?" I glare at parking lot.

He put his hand on my arm, turning me to him. Eyes ablaze.

" yes Grimmjow fucks-a-lot. I bloody did."

"come on, ichigo. It's not like you didn't fuck anyone since the last time we did." I look at him and scrunch my eyes disbelievingly.

How did he even KNOW that?

"ha... Good to know that you think that way Grimmjow. I should've known." he let go of my hand shaking his head and smiling sourly.

"have a good one" he pats my shoulder and turns to leave.

I stop him by his hand "so you haven't?" I ask dumbly.

He looked at me and scrunched his face " fuck no."

"why?" I ask, why is this happening? HOW is this happening?

He shrugs out of my hold and stared to the side "it... Just felt wrong." he blushed.

" I'm sorry." I blurt out again. Whadafuck happened to my plan?

" I didn't think it meant anything to you." I added. Jesus I can't do this with him. He cares? Why didn't he say anything?

"no, you don't have to be. I was kind of out of it at the time anyway." he laughs awkwardly.

"you were really drunk huh?" I look at him grinning.

"it didn't mean that I didn't want it. I mean, I was all over you that day. Sorry. We're not gonna make out or fuck out of the blue again, are we?" he asked jokingly. I gulp and sigh "fuck ichigo..." what the fuck are we doing? I'm not against the idea, But I need to get over myself.

"nah, the mood is wrong." I joke back and he chuckled. He sighed "I gotta go back to work Grimm, I'm surprised they haven't dragged me back by now" he smiled apologetically. I grin " I'm surprised they didnt fire you by now" I run my hand trough my hair "give me a call sometime okay?" I want to see him again. He smiled and we exchanged numbers. "take care of your hand Grimm." he says as he walks back.

#####

Just wanted you guys to know, you are ONLY reading grimmjows POV. *captain obvious alert!*

And you never know the truth until both sides give their versions.

I like it when the narrator is a character from the story itself because he can give you his opinion ONLY.

It can be a lie or it can have a hidden truth, but you will somehow understand the story only trough that characters eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I should be at work right now.

But I'm not.

I really hate myself sometimes.

Do not take any example from me. I'm a bad, bad, irresponsible person.

######

It's been a week since the insident in the parking lot. Me and ichigo did not contact each other for the time been.

It doesent bug me. Not at all.

Nope.

*sigh*

In the meantime, I've gotten myself sick. And I'm SO fucking bored.

I want to text ichigo. He always used to nurse me back to health.

Don't think that I'm a tottal idiot, by now I Fuckin KNOW that I've fallen for the brittish Ginger again.

Deal with it.

I take my phone and write a message.

**"I thought I told you to call me you prick."**

I send it to him and go to blow my nose. I'm laying on my bed so I wrestle my way out of the covers. Its starting to get cold.

I hear my phone go off playing citizen cope's if there's love.

**"Where you been hidin'?**

**I'm believing**

**You give me life**

**Life my dear**

**You give me strength to beat the odds**

**And overcome my fears**

**You make me feel like I belong under the sun**

**You never grow old**

**Because you're forever young**"

What can I say? I like chilll music.

I walk to my room as I finish sneezing.

**"if there's love**

**I just want to have something to do with it**

**I just want to feel yours"**

"hello?" my voice is really gruff right now because of all the coughing.

"whoa Grimm, are you okay?" I hear Ichigo's voice trough the phone. So he called.

I grin.

"I'm bored out of my mind" I lay back on my bed. Gah! My nose is so stuffed!

Ichigo took a second to respond "you don't sound to good, are you sick?"

"will you entertain me in these hard times Ichigo?"

He took a moment to think and let out a snort "sure mate, I'll make you some soup"

I smile and explain how to get to my apartment. I like his brittish words and accent.

"on my way"

He said and hung up.

If you think that now is the time for me to furiously clean my apartment, you are terribly wrong.

You see, I'm a tidy mother fucker. And I will fuck shit up if there's something amiss.

But I am an idiot calling my legendary ex to come to my apartment alone. Well I don't care. I'm sick and my head is dizzy.

I roll around in my bed and decide that if I don't want to get too exited waiting, I'll have to do something.

So I went to take a shower. I turn the handle to the hottest temperature there is and feel it warm up my aching body.

The steam unclogging my sinuses. I sigh, I want to say here forever.

With ichigo. I smirk sourly. I'm such an idiot.

After washing up I walk out of my shower, putting on a towel and hear a knock on the door. "'m coming!" I holler and open it.

all that hot air made my mind blurry, so I cluched my head looking at Ichigo. " sorry, I'm kind of dizzy. Come in"

He looked at me dumbly, and I KNOW I saw a blush. "you should sit down then" he said looking to the side walking in.

"I'm just gonna get dressed, wait a sec." I say rubbing my face and walking to my room.

"be careful." he says after me.

I got dressed in soft grey pants that I wear at home and a black hoodie with a sugarskull drawn on the front.

I find him in the kitchen heating water on the stove. He notices me and asks " you okay?" I lean on the wall " just peachy" he chuckles and goes back to making soup "when you sent me that text, I was gonna call back with a snarky retort. But then you answered before I could say anything. frankly, I thought you were dying or something." I gave him a hearty laugh but I started coughing hard in the process. He just laughed at me." you should look in the bag, I brought us some movies to watch."

After I calm my lungs down I grumble and go to look at what he brought.

After picking a movie, some Japanese shit called "battle royale" That should be interesting enough, I heard Ichigo call from the kitchen "Grimm where do you keep your salt?" "in the cabinet in front of you" I holler back. I hear rummaging and he calls again " where? I can't find it!" I get up and walk back to the kitchen, I see Ichigo struggle to reach the top shelf and I guess that's why he couldn't find it. I walk closer behind him, trying to reach the shelf and at that EXACT same time he turned to call for me again "GRI-mm..." he was surprised, he probably didn't hear me even come in. I reached above him and got the salt. It was kind of awkward because he was facing me and our bodies brushed from the action. "here ya go." I say roboticaly and hand him the salt. "thanks" he looked up to me and blushed a bit. We were still very close, I felt like if I don't stop here I'll do something stupid. Again. So I step back and say "it's nothin'" as I walk to sit at the kitchen table.

He rubbed the back of his neck and asked "so did you pick a movie?" he went back to cooking. "yeah, battle royale or some shit" he cuckled "we always watched weired movies together didn't we?"

I smile "yeah we did, I'm gonna go set the movie and blow my nose"."wow, attractive~." I hear Ichigo call after me and I sout back a "shaddap!" he just laughed.

#####

Half an hour later we were sitting in my living room watching the movie and eating soup.

"hey doesn't that silent killing guy look like you?" I say before I take a spoonful of soup to my mouth.

Ichigo snorts "you mean because he looks badass?" I grin at him mockingly "I like that you act like I didn't mean you looked similar because of your hair color" he yawned and streched his arms "what can I say? I'm smooth like that." he glanced at me smirking.

I finished my bowl and Ichigo put his hand to my forehead "shit, my hands are hot because of the bowl of soup I was holding, that won't do..." he mumbled and got up and pressed his lips to my forehead instead.

I would be lying if I would say that I was calm.

He got up and brought me a pill for my cold and a glass of water "here, drink this." he instructed.

I took the pill and the glass from his hands murmuring a "thanks" before downing the water with the pill.

" how are feeling?" he asks as he sits himself once more next to me. "I gotta blow my nose again" I look at him with red eyes and nose, my nose is starting to burn because of all rubbing it gets with tissues today.

Ichigo chuckles at me as I blow my nose hard.

"I missed you you know?" he looks at the screen with a soft smile.

I finish what I'm doing and chuck the tissue in the trash can next to me.

I look back to the movie "I know I did." shit, I missed him.

"I just wanted you to know that." he looks at me with an stern look.

I realize that I looked at him this whole time. I feel my eyes burning and my hands itching to touch him. Shit I can't. So I only turn my body to face him. "hn.." I answer.

he noticed the tension that I've been giving out and looked away, toying with his hands. "I-I better put the dishes in the sink. I know how you hate messes." he talked fast, trying hard to cover his blush as he trys to get up. But his foot hit mine and he fell off balance and onto my lap. I try to catch him but my mind was hazy from my cold so I ended up hugging him instead.

We sat like that for couple of seconds, shocked. But then ichigo buried his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply "Grimmjow..." he murmurs as he exhales.

I felt a growl form in my chest as I hold him closer, crushing him to me. " I thought you didn't want us to make out or have sex out of the blue." I say smiling. He tensed and pushed away from me by my chest. "I-I... You're right I'm sorry." he says in panic and starts getting up but I grab his hand to bring him back.

I glare at him, my eyes burning with lust and longing "I want you" I pull him to me, he fell straddling me and I ran my hands up his thighs, pulling him even closer by his ass. "hah..." he shuddered. I felt my dick twitch just hearing him.

He had his hands on my shoulders and I leaned into his neck, kissing and nibbling the soft skin. He let out small moans and put his forehead on my shoulder. I slipped my hand under his shirt and stroked the toned back, going to his side and to his stomach.

"Grimmjow..." he said breathless and lifted his head. He looked at me with hooded eyes and cupped my face "Grimm... Hah.. Grimmjow stop." I halted my movements, my hand still under his shirt and the other on his ass.

I look at him confused "why?" I wasnt doing much thinking as my little buddy down there was taking all of my juice, so I was just shocked. He pressed our foreheads together sighing "it's... It's not that I don't want to-fuck.." he chuckled "I want to." he looks into my eyes. " I talked to Nnoitora." he says bitterly.

What? "so?" I didn't get the point.

He breathed deeply closing his eyes "I can't-I WONT do this to you anymore Grimmjow." he let go of my face, sat up and took my hand into his hands, looking at it.

My mind is fucking blank. What for fucks sake is going on?!

"he told me what happened after I... Left, In what situation you were in and what you did."

He inhaled shakily. "You don't deserve this, Grimm. You deserve someone that cherishes you." he squeezed my hand.

"and I... I did. But at the time, my mom fucking died Grimm." he shuddered a breath " my whole life crashed as I flew back to the hospital. But I was fucking too late. My dad lost it, he fell to depression and wouldn't work anymore so I had to provide for my sisters because goat face was in his own fucking lala land drinking. I refused to talk to anyone. I was holed up in work and then going home to Karin and yuzu. I was lifeless. And then I saw your messages begging me to come back. I didn't know what to do Grimm." he begged "I never WANTED to be there. I didn't want you worry and I couldn't think. I started using drugs and didn't give a fuck about anything. I didn't want you to fucking know about this because I didnt want you to feel sorry for me-The guy that abandoned you. But when I saw you in my show I was so high on E that I just HAD to get you to fuck me. Everything felt like fire, I missed you so much..." he looked at me with glassy eyes "so fucking much." he whispered. "Nnoitora told me what's been happening to you since the time in my apartment, I don't want you to be like that. Nnoitora is right, I should have listened to him and not contact you anymore. I mean look at you, you're a branch manager, you're a hard worker and you accomplish your goals, you're doing something in your life. I... I'm just a washed out drug addict that dosent know what he's doing anymore. I don't deserve you, I ABANDONED you like you didn't even matter. But you do. And I'm sorry. I can't let myself do this to you."

He's quiet now, as if afraid to move.

I take in everything that he said, what happened to his mother, I knew he loved her very much. His dad, and his life in general.

I didn't know shit. I didn't know he went trough that, or that Nnoi talked to him. Telling him to leave me alone. That he thinks I'm better off without him.

My eyes harden and my blood starts to boil. I grab him and slam him on the couch I was sitting on, throwing him off of my lap.

And growl "who the FUCK let you decide what's better for me?" I pin him down and glare as hard as my eyes can fucking cut through to his.

I felt the pain come back. Gushing through every fiber of my body. How could they do this?

Why did I not KNOW all this shit. And it was all about ME.

"WHO THE FUCK LET YOU DECIDE WHAT'S THE BEST THING FOR ME ICHIGO?"

I screamed so hard that I felt my throat burn.

I was so fucking angry, my head started to hurt and I saw black in the corners of my eyes.

"I've been through so much shit because of this. And I didn't even get to fucking choose!"

I finally lost it. I looked at ichigo and he looked so pained, accepting all my abuse.

"you could have told me! We could have worked this out! I wouldn't have to feel this way, I fucking LOVED you ichigo!"

I felt so helpless. Like I was trapped in a glass box screaming for help, but no one could hear me.

My head started to get really dizzy from all the pressure I was giving out and then everything went completely black.

#####

"wha-?..."

I felt my body laying slack and heavy.

"Gri-? Oh bloody hell, THANK GOD."

"my head hurts." I grumble.

"drink some water" I hear ichigo say.

I sit up slowly and open my eyes, everything was spinning for a couple of seconds and then I saw ichigo sitting on the edge of the sofa handing me a bottle of water with a worried look.

"please Grimmjow" he pleads.

All my body was feeling groggy and heavy, but I took the water bottle anyway. Downing half of it.

I didn't even realize I was that thirsty.

Ichigo reached out to me "are you okay? Should I call a doctor?"

I raise my hand to shush him.

"fuck this shit. I'm going to bed, I'm tired, and I feel like I was skull fucked by a horse." I get up and pop two pills in my mouth, downing them with the last of my water.

"okay, I'm gonna leave you to rest-" "you are NOT going anywhere. You are going to stay here." I say sternly.

"but..."

"stay." I turn to look at him with the most serious look I can muster in my current situation. And he agrees quietly..

I went to my bedroom and say while I'm walking "do whatever, as long as you don't leave." I finally fall to my bed and immidiately fall asleep.

Finally I know what I'm doing.

#####

And the truth uncovers ladies and gentlemen!

They are all worried idiots!

But let's face it, aren't we all like that?

When you try to hide something from someone thinking it will be better if he didnt know because it will hurt him?

Of course, there are people taking it as an excuse for cheating on someone and then, there are people like ichigo.

No self esteem, well I guess the only self esteem he has is on stage, or high lol.

But because he has non, he thinks it's better that he doesn't ruin other peoples lifes.

But you should ALWAYS tell the truth.

So says me.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the end.

Not.

I noticed that I really like my readers, and I really want to comment on every review you guys write.

But I feel like I'm coming off as some sort of creeper lol.

Tell me if you would like me to comment you back whenever you take your precious pretty time to review my boring story.:)

#####

"nghh..."

I finally wake up, feeling much better than I did before.

I remember telling ichigo to stay, and everything that happened before I went to sleep.

So I went to look for him.

I walked to the living room and found him sleeping on the sofa, breathing softly while on his side.

I'm glad he didn't leave. I smile.

Walking back to my bedroom I go to take another shower, I sweated my fever away and I was feeling really sticky. Washing myself really thoroughly and tossing my clothes in the basket I had in the bathroom I got dressed in clean clothes, feeling REALLY better.

I took another pill and drank a lot of more water, Just in case.

And went to wake ichigo up.

I crouch next to his face, poking it.

"ichigo" I say softly.

His eyebrow twitched before his face relaxed again.

I chuckle "wake up idiot."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me worried, he sat up yawning "what time is it?"

I look at the clock "noon."

"what year is it?" he streched his arms and back.

I chuckle and sit next to him, he still looked worried and after a moment of silence asked me "why did you want me to stay?"

"I wanted to set things straight." I look at him and move closer "I don't hate you ichigo." I say quietly.

He shrunk beneath my stare "you should." and looks away from me.

"Never in my life would I be able to hate you." I cup his face so he would see that I'm serious "you were too much apart of it". He just looks at me as if pained. I sigh heavily "it's just that you are an idiot for thinking that, a HUGE. fucking. IDIOT." I talk as if he's retarded.

That caught his attention. I smirk inwardly. He looks at me kind of annoyed and not sure how he should react to my words.

"I was thinking about you." he says sternly.

I smirk at him "and where did that got us? You were thinking WRONG ichigo. Why the fuck would you think I would be better off without you?" I ask him and scrunch my face in disbelief "I was fucking happy. I would have done ANYTHING, and really do mean Anything, to make you feel better. Now I know you don't want to hassle me with SHIT like your fucking problems" chillax, I say that sarcastically "but I fucking care about you enough to take that shit and flush it down the toilet" I chuckle at my own metaphor. And he just lowered his head and snapped my hand from his face, covering it with his own. "I don't fucking CARE if you're hooked on drugs, I'll fucking get you to rehab! I don't fucking care if you don't know what to do with your life, I'll fucking stay with you 'till you do! I don't even fucking care if you're old and flappy, because I will be old and flappy with you! Do you understand my point of view on what you did?" I finally finish and put my hands on his arms, Shaking him lightly.

I hear a muffled sob "I fucking hate you Grimmjow." I tense at that, and then I grin, pulling him to me.

Ichigo buried his face in my chest "fuck...it hurt so bad." I know the feeling.

I didn't want to think about it until now, but me and ichigo were perfect together. I didn't want to think about it because when he left, everything burned. But now I feel that full feeling in my chest again, as if it's expanding softly.

Finally, when ichigo calmed down and looked at me with his puffy eyes "I'm sorry." he said with his hands on my chest, clutching the fabric. I peck his lips lightly and he leans in for more, pulling on my shirt to get me closer. I put my hand on the back of his neck stroking it lightly.

Our lips meeting slowly, rubbing together as we exchange soft touches.

I become impaitient and deepen the kiss licking his lips, he opened his mouth closing it on mine meeting my tongue halfway. "hah..." ichigo breaths out and slide his hands up my chest, connecting them around my neck. I feel my heart flutter by the simple action of him holding on to me.

and stop him.

"wait, ichigo." I say breaking our slow kiss.

He only looks at me as if I just became a smurf and muttered a "huh?" his eyes still half lidded.

I brake away from his hold and stand up. Ichigo just looks at me, shocked.

"Grimm, love, wha..." he blinked smiling exasparatedly "what are you doing?" his face turning pale.

I lean over to him and scoop him up in my arms " I want to take this to my bed" I say stubbornly, as he takes a moment to understand what I just did while "whoa!"-ing when I stood up with him in my arms.

"I nearly had a heart attack you fucking twat!" he puts the palm of his hand on his chest and the other around my neck for support "mmm... I like it when you talk dirty." I leer at him nuzzling his hair.

"bloody hell Grimm..." he sighs and face palms. I just laugh at him.

When we arrive at my humble sleeping domain I put him down gently on his feet.

He holds my face and says sternly "you are lucky I like you with your cock attached".

"you sure know how to charm me ichigo..." I chuckle and say gruffly as I lean to his face kissing him slightly "I just might fuck you here on the floor" I slip my hand to the small of his back, bringing him close and whisper in his ear "now strip for me" his breath hitched a little as I back away a bit, holding his hips.

He clutched the hem of his shirt, lifting it slowly as I ran my hand on the exposed flesh, over his flat stomach and between his pectorals. As he frees himself from the annoying fabric I kiss him again, pushing him to the bed and lunging at him. I press my free hand on his clothed crotch, massaging it, and trail kisses down his chest. "oh fuck" he hisses while running his fingers in my hair dragging his nails gently on my scalp. "mmmh..." I fucking love that feeling. And the little fuck knows it.

I bite down on his neck, sucking on the flesh hard. "nghh... Grimmjow, take off my trousers. Now." he says helplessly. I sit up on my knees and undoing his pants. Heh, he said 'trousers'. He slaps my arm as if reading my thoughts. I ignore him and somehow peel off his pant completely. He sits up with his erection leaking through his boxers tugging on the hem of my shirt "off..." he commands, looking dazed. I can't help myself but get excite when he gets like that, so I take off my shirt as fast as possible, throwing it over my head. While I'm doing so, he takes the opportunity and flips us so he's straddling my lap. We both look at each other touching the exposed skin, and he grinds himself against me. "nmgah!" "oh fuck ichigo.." we both moan and I hold his hips to bring him down and get more friction. We grind again and this time I lift my hips to meet with his "ah... Ah, god fuck! That's good." we move desperately againt each other as he braces him self with his hands on my chest and I grabb his ass as hard as I fucking can.

"f-fuck me Grimm, you gotta fuck me baby." he reasons and I let him go so he can get off and I can loose my pants and boxers. By this time I see him preparing himself on the bed looking at me, red as a tomato and breathing heavily. I felt my dick twitch and go incredibly harder. I try hard not to come from the noises his been making and just look at him. I haven't seen ichigo naked completely since he went back, his skin glowing with sweat and it look good enough to eat.

I lay next to him "let me give you a hand with that" I whisper so close to his ear my lips are brushing it.

He just moans and closes his eyes.

I coat a finger with my spit and press it to his hole, where he had two of his own fingers and push it in.

"g-Gah!" I hear ichigo hiss and I catch his lips, we kiss sloppily. My finger brushes with his own inside him, stroking the velvet like flesh. And finally I hit his prostate. He arches off the bed and lets out a long moan, breaking our kiss. I don't really mind not being touched in these kind of situations, but I can't take it anymore. I take away my finger and his hand, grabbing lube from my bedside and pouring it all over my dick. Ichigo looks at me with hooded eyes and squirms "c'mone Grimm, hah... Baby please" I growl at his words. I'm gonna fuck him so hard the bed will brake if he'll keep this up. I line myself up and push in in one fluid movement. My eyes roll closed as I shudder, ichigo rakes his blunt nails over my chest and stomach and I grab his legs and lift one over my shoulder. "fuck me already Grimm" ichigo whispers as his face is twisted with pleasure and want. I Hold his hips bruisingly and start to move at a hard pace, we both close our eyes and breath heavily.

"mmfa-faster Grimm!" he commands, and I comply. I impaled him hard and fast, wet sounds of flesh slapping started filling the room "ah-! fuck, fuck, just like that!" he fisted the sheets with one hand and ran his other over my torso I lean a bit forward to get better leverage. "fuck ichigo, don't stop talking..." I breath out "Jesus, grim hah... I want you harder. I'm cumming." I take his dick in my free hand and squeeze the base lightly, starting to stroke it with the pace of my hips. Ichigo started chanting "I'm s-so close... More, more Grimm! Hah" I started to feel all the blood in my gut boil and I picked up the pace.

Ichigo thrashed his head from side to side and then came hard in my hand "oh fuck! B-Bloody FUCK!"

his walls tightened around me and I finally came as deep inside him as I could, growling and riding off my orgasm high shakily.

Finally I collaps next to ichigo, pulling out in the process.

We both lay there, breathing heavily looking at the celling.

We turn our heads to each other after catching our breaths somewhat and grin.

"best. Makeup sex. EVER." I say as he chuckles and says "fuck yeah."

#####

We clean ourselves up and go to the balcony to have a smoke, ichigo wearing only my shirt that is REALLY big on him and I'm wearing basket ball shorts. We sit in front of each other and take pulls from our cancer sticks peacefully. "y'know..." ichigo says taking a pull and I raise my eyebrow for him continue asking "what?" he grins "I really do like your dick" he points at it with his finger while holding the cigarette.

I laugh "and I really like your butt." I retort winking at him. He chuckles back and says "my bum IS quite nice, good for shagging" he looks as if he's thinking hard about this, and then we broke out laughing.

After a couple moments of peaceful silence, I turn myself to him "stay for tonight" I look at him sternly. He faces me and then his face warms up, he smiles softly and puts his hand over mine "okay".

I intwine our fingers and finish my smoke.

#####

I like them. I like them a lot! And it's two AM and I'm Supposed to be sleeping.

well g'night.


	9. Chapter 9

Buhdhdhd

#####

"Grimm..."

I hear a whisper.

"Grimmjow..."

I feel something warm in my arms moving.

"c'mone wake up, you're snoring REALLY loud." I hear a chuckle.

"ngh.. Shut up..." I try to shush the warm blob into submission by laying on top of it, holding it closer.

Silence... Finally.

"hah... Grimm..." I suddenly feel someone whisper in my ear.

"baby please... Nghh..." I hear a soft moan and hand trailing softly on my arm.

Ichigo.

"I-I can't... Mmha... Hah... H-harder..."I feel a growl forming in my chest as blood starts pooling in my gut.

The stroking hand snaked it way beneath my arm and to my back, grazing the skin gently with blunt nails. "touch me baby..." I feel a breath on my ear "hah... Please..."

"ichigo..." I grumble sleepily. I hear a chuckle.

"that's right Grimm... Say my name."

I bury my head into the warmness that is ichigo and nuzzle the skin.

"fuck... I want you." I say as I slowly wake up.

"yeah baby?" I feel a hand cupping my face, bringing it up.

I blink hard and open my eyes.

I see ichigo beneath me, smiling cheekily at me, arching his brow "did I turn you on?"

I breath hard and grind my hips against his thigh "fuck yeah..." I say as I move a bit to lean my head to his neck, kissing it.

"well, too bad love!" he used this chance to move away from me and out of the bed "there'll be none of that until you wake up, you have work today." he looks down at me happily.

What the fuck.

"you are EVIL." I grumble as I push my face to my pillow, maybe it will suffocate me and I can go back to sleep. I'm so fucking hard right now.

I though he was fucking still horny from last night. I got excited for nothing.

Having a dick can make you easy to trick.

Heh, that rhymed.

He laughed at my comment "I'm going to shower."

"whatever..." I sigh as I try to sleep as much more as I can.

WAIT. My head pops up and my eyes widen with realization, Ichigo going to shower, equals Ichigo being naked. I feel a huge grin form on my face.

I get up, and walk slowly to the bathroom. I turn the handle as slowly as I can and push the door slightly inwards so it leaves a little crack for me to look trough. I see ichigo in the shower already. Well figures, because he had no clothes on from the beginning. We used all of last night to fuck like animals. I grin. Wait, we fucked all of last night. How can ichigo still stand? He must be in pain right now.

I walk to the shower and put my palm on the glass door. "does your butt hurt?" I ask as I realize why we didn't go at it again. I saw him tensing and reply "...a bit." I could imagine him with a huge blush as he said his answer. I chuckle "that means a job well done for me." I say proudly and puff out my chest. He opens the door to look at me with dissapontment "I can't believe I let a twat pound me into the matress last night". I put my finger in front of his face "MULTIPLE TIMES" I say in triumph, we both just laugh and I give him a peck. Boner or no boner I'm a gentleman. "finish up prick, I gotta take a shower too." I say smiling and he just flips me off and closes the door. I can't help but feel a tingling sensation in my gut.

Ahh.. This is love.

#####

I'm back in the office. My third coffe this morning is already half gone.

I go through some of requests of the employees as szayel walks in knocking "WHY do you knock if you don't even wait for an answer?" I ask him as I face palm at his action. He looks at me and then at the Door he closed after himself, finally shrugging "habit" he brushes it off. I chuckle and shke my head at him and ask with my brow arched "what, szayel?" he snaps back into working mode "there's a call I need you to take, it's a call to the messaging service of 'hollow' the clothing company, I need to finish helping hantaro with his calls before he finishes his shift." "sure, transfer it to me." I answer, I don't mind helping out with the calls if I'm needed. He smirks at me. Why does he smirk at me? I look at him, confused "very well, thank you Grimmjow." he says quickly and walks out the transfer the call to my office. I have a bad feeling somehow as the phone rings, but I answer immediately anyway. "hello this is Grimmjow speaking."

"you don't say!" I hear a mans voice reply.

I'm confused.

"uhh.. Excuse me sir?"

"why do you have a funny name?" the voice asks me in a serious tone.

What the fucks going on here?

"is there anyway I could help you sir?" I try again.

"yes"

Good, we are getting somewhere.

"alright, how can I help you?"

"what's a paradox?" he immidietly asks.

What.

"sir, did you want to contact 'hollow'?" I think he may be confused.

"yes."

"how does your question relate to the clothing line?"

"THIS is NON of your business. Now what's a paradox?"

I feel myself grumble, this isn't getting anywhere. Too bad the company banned us from hanging up on customers. This is just a prank call.

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot help you with that question."

"your voice is really hot." comes a swift reply.

I stay quiet for a sec as he continues.

"it's really gruff and has abit of anger in it and I like that. It's really hot." He talks fast.

What.

"listen, sir. What's your name?" there's a bit of silence, but he soon answers.

"why? Do you want to say it for me Grimmjow?"

I feel kind of dirty, buhhh...

"no, nevermind." I scrunch up my brow, close eyes and wave my hand as if to brush him off of me "Your call is irrelevant, and I need you to hang up please."

"can we hang out sometime?"

I don't know if to laugh or be confused.

I play along, I sigh dramatically and answer "I'm sorry, but this has to end." I try to make my voice sound as hurt as possible.

I hear his breath hitch "I don't want to. You have too much of a nice voice." I chuckle.

"I know. My life is SO hard, I think you like me only because of my voice sometimes."

"it's kind of true."

"I knew it, all of this was just a game to you wasn't it?" I ask casually.

"I like you. Bye."

And he hung up on me.

I've been confessed to by a fucking retard prank caller. I take a second, and start laughing hysterically. That was a good 3 minutes spent. As I laugh szayel comes in with Shiro cackeling. "Grimm HOLY SHIT that was hilarious!" Shiro holds his stomach and sits in the chair in front of my desk. "you pricks! You listened to the call?" I ask them still grinning. "actually we knew it was a prank call, that man calls 'hollow' everyday for the past week! But this is the first time a call with him took THAT kind of turn." szayel looks at me, smirking. I run my fingers through my hair as I lean back "what can I say? I'm a charmer." I grin maniacally. "careful Grimmjow, that 'charming' head of yours just might explode." szayel says sarcastically and Shiro made little "oooooh" sounds. " alright shut up you two" I calm the both of them as they are still chuckling "but I gotta admit, it WAS fucking funny. Now go back to work." I send them of with a chuckle. Szayel saluted me casually with two fingers and went out of the room, but Shiro still sat in my office. "do you need something squirt?" I ask as I put some files aside as I realize he is still in my office. "heh, again with the nicknames OLD MAN?" he counters. I grin to myself "touché" and he stands up "I gotta talk to you seriously for a sec Grimm" he rubs his arm and looks a bit flushed. "did something happen?" I look at him worriedly, I scan him to see if he's hurt or if his too thin, yup, still to thin the little bastard. He understood why I'm looking at him that way and blurted "uh-n-no. Nothing happened Grimmjow." he reassures me and looks to the window, furrowing his brows. I stand up and walk up to him carefully "what's wrong Shiro? You don't act like everything's fine." he turns to look at me, he opens his mouth to say something and then closes it. I raise my brow at his behavior, but then he just sighs harshly and looks at me again "I want you Grimmjow."

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT!

My eyes are huge, like, REALLY HUGE. I just stare at him. I can't do this right now, I can't do this to him. I clench my jaw and harden my stare, I can't just lie to the kid, I knew he had something for me, but I hoped he would find someone else by this time, or that his crush will blow over. He just stares at me, wide open. As if holding his breath. "I'm sorry Shiro, I-" "is it because you only see me as brat?" he has pain in his eyes as he puts his hands in his pockets. I cross my hands "I do NOT see you as a brat Shiro." I answers truthfully, he is a good kid. He takes care of himself. "pheh" he chuckles bitterly and run his fingers through his hair "I'm such a fucking idiot" he chuckles again "Shiro..." I feel desperate, i run my palm across my face. I don't WANT this. "you are not an idiot, you just have a crush on one" I smile at him warmly, I can't see him like this. He sighs and then nods to himself. He looks at me, still pained "then give me just one kiss" his face heats up a bit. I feel a sting of panic "Shiro, I don't think that's a good-" "please Grimmjow!" he hold on to my shirt and then his face softens "please... Just this time, I won't ask you ever again and I promise to get over you." I can't do this, i don't know if me and ichigo are even back together! I mean, we did fuck and talked about it for a bit, but... I can't do this to Shiro. " I... You PROMISE you will get over this crush thing? I just can't..." I shake my head "do this to you kid, you've been through so much. I want you to get better-" "I AM better, I'm doing all I can. I take care of myself... Why... Why can't you see me as a fucking man Grimm?" he scrunched his face in desperation, "one kiss, it's all I'm asking." he whispers as he moves closer to me.

I give up, I'll give him this once.

Our lips touch softly, he snakes his hands to the back of my neck and I hold his face gently. I don't want this to go overboard. I open my mouth a bit and he licks my lips, it was gentle but Shiro still kept the control, he licked the inside of my mouth and rubs agains my tongue. The kid is good kisser I'll give him that. After a few seconds we break the kiss and look at each other " I guess I need to cut you some slack huh?" I look at him apologetically. He chuckles and lets go of me "I'll keep my promise Grimm. Thanks for that." "aww SHIT!" I hold my head and shout, Shiro was startled by my outburst "what? What happened?" he looks to see if I'm fine "Ichigo..." I sigh out, I am so fucking STUPID. "what about him?" he asks as he did not understand the connection "we are kinda... Back together right now." if Shiro could be ANY whiter, he'll be right now, he tensed and blurted "aww SHIT!"

after a thoulsand apologies from Shiro's side, I calmed him down and explained to him our story so he would get the whole picture, after an agreement that Ichigo will have to know about this and a lot of "aww shit Grimm I didn't know! I would have neve-!" "Shiro stop, it's okay. It's not your fault." szayel came inside and asked for Shiro to get back to work. That was fucking awkward, but anyway, I have something to tell Ichigo.

#####

I'm sorry for the delay, I had a little writing block. "._.

I wrote this chapter at least a dozen times, but finally I'm kinda happy.

Also I wrote a bit about how Nnoi told ichigo about Grimm's condition.

Tell me if you want me to post it also.


	10. Chapter 10

Why hello there all you wonderful people,

I'm hungry and I love you all. I always don't know what to say in these things, but fuck it. I always write stupid shit just fo shit's and giggles.

Enjoy ~ ~ ~

#####

I'm sitting in Shiros apartment, waiting for ichigo to come back from his shift. And I'm so fucking anxious. Shiro just tried to calm me down after I told him everything, He said he'll try to help ichigo with his drug problem as much as he can. Jesus the kid's really all grown up huh, he picked himself up and got his shit together. We hung out a bit to wast as much time as possible until Ichigo gets back, he showed me a game called counter strike or something... I... Didn't really get the hang of it and just got mad at everything. Shiro though it was funny. I, on the other hand, was FUMING.

"fuck this shit!" I slump on the couch and cross my arms "ha, you're such a sore loser Grimm..." he just smirked at me "by the way, where's Nnoitora? I haven't seen him with you at all." I huff as he mentions Nnoi "he went to his family for a week" "and you haden't talked to him about this?" he asks as he puts the controllers and console away "no." I say as I rub my face and sigh "you know he only did that because he cares right?" he looks over his shoulder at me to see my reaction. I shift in my seat and look at the celling, leaning the back of my head on the back of the couch "...right" I say quietly. Now, don't get me wrong. I know Nnoi only tried to think about me, and he WAS the one that was with me through thick and thin while I was being an ass and ruining my life but "yeah, if everyone would stop thinking that they are my mother and know what's best for me. That would be great." I say as I press my fingers on my closed eyes. "hah! Look who's talking." Shiro replies and I peek at him with one eye "shaddap." he's right. Am I a control freak? "okay MOM, would you like a beer to calm your tits?" Shiro smirks at me when he finished putting everything away "sure son, my tits do need calming." I say sarcastically and smirk back at him. He goes to the kitchen as he laughs at me.

I sit a couple of seconds as I hear the front door open and Ichigo getting inside muttering "Home sweet home." with a long, harsh sigh. He was wearing a Tan leather jacket with a grey hooded jacket zipped all the way underneath, washed up light jeans, red converse and a black beanie. As he notices me, he stops his tracks "uh, fancy seeing you here." he says with a chuckle as he takes off his leather jacket and beanie "you here for Shiro?" he asks and he nears me "no, I'm here to-" just as I was about to explaine the situation, Shiro came back "Ichi! Hey man, how was work?" he looks at Shiro and shrugs "it sucked balls mate." and they laughed.

There was an awkward silence right after that. Jesus I hate those.

"uh, here, your beer Grimm" Shiro hands me my beer and I put it aside, not the mood anymore. "what's going on?" Ichigo asks us, confused by the awkwardness in the air. I stand up "listen Ichigo, I gotta tell you something." "WE gotta tell you something" Shiro corrects me, he just stares blankly at us and blinks "what is it?" " listen..." I sigh " I'm sorry, first of all. me and Shiro kinda... Kissed." for a couple of seconds he doesn't say anything, and just looks at us like he paused himself "what do you mean, 'kinda'? You mean right after you and me 'kinda' fucked last night?" he looks at me, face blank and just a little angry smile on his face, as if it's all a joke but in the inside, he's exploding. "look, Ichi, I'm sorry! It was my fault! I made him do it!" Shiro tried to calm him down "stop it Shiro." he looks at him with a hard glare and Shiro just stands there hopeless. "Don't think that whats between us doesn't mean anything to me." I grumble out " oh yeah? Then how about I go fuck some bloke now Grimm? Don't think what we have doesn't MEAN anything! For fuck's sake Grimm!" his face twisted in hurt "last time you went and fucked around after you fucked with me..." "it was NOTHING like that!" shit I'm such an idiot, I vaguely hear Shiro try to calm us down but I ignore him. Ichigo ran his hand through his messy locks "then what was it Grimmjow?" he looked at me tried and angry. I tried to explain but Shiro grabbed ichigo by his arms and screamed in his face "it was my fault! I told Grimm that I had a crush on him, and when he turned me down I begged him to kiss me! It was just a kiss and I didn't know you guys were together! If I knew I would never have asked him to do it!" ichigo was shocked as Shiro caught his breath from his shouting "shit, Shiro..." he said as he cupped his face so he would look at him "I'm sorry mate, I didn't know." he looked sympathetic and looked into Shiro's eyes. Phew, I'm glad that he isn't mad at Shiro.

Wait, this looks WAY more intimate then it should be. A second later Ichigo leans toward Shiro and kisses him. It was a long sensual kiss with slow movement. And I just stand there, shocked.

What the fuck?! I couldn't move from my spot because I was so shocked. When they break their kiss Shiro is flustered and just stares at Ichigo while he just smiles at him. "now were even." he looks at me with an evil smile. "sorry to steal a kiss like that Shiro." he looks back at Shiro and let's go of his face. "s'cool." he says with a blush. Really ,what COULD he say?

I'm still rooted to my spot as Ichigo nears me "you still suck" he says and brushes past me to get to his room. What the fuck happened? Shiro looks at me apologetically "I guess I can see what you see in him..." I feel my face turn to glare at him in warning "don't you dare." I grumble as I point at him. He just laughs and brushes me off "okay, okay. No need to kill me with your eyes" he cackles "I'm gonna go shower, I have plans for tonight." he continues to walk down the corridor "what kind of plans?" I ask looking at him with my eyebrow raised. He stops his tracks and turns to me smirking "I gotta go find my rebound" and disappears behind a door.

I DO suck.

I feel like it will be wrong if I leave without seeing that Ichigo is really okay so I go to his door and knock on it. I hear a tiered "yeah?" from inside and come in. The room is messy with lots of posters of bands on the walls, there are piles of clothes here and there, and an ashtray full of cigarette buds next to the closed window. On the desk next to the window there are lots of pages and notebooks filled with lyrics scattered about, and balled paper on the ground around the full trashcan. I turn my head to see ichigo laying on a small bed, on his stomach with one hand dangling off the edge. After a moment of silence he wiggels a bit so he could look at me with a tired face "are you here to judge the cleanliness of my room?" I look around again and shrug "I'll give it a four out of ten" and nod to myself, then smirking at him. He puffed out a breath and replied "go choke on Shiro's dick." while burying his face in his pillow.I sigh and walk up to him, I sit at the edge of the bed next to his chest and look at his mop of messy orange hair "Ichigo..." All I got was a muffled reply "mwha?" I pressed my lips to a thin line "I'm sorry. Really. That was fucking stupid and inconsiderate of me. But I think you need to know that I only want you. The kiss with Shiro didn't mean ANYTHING." I pause and then chuckle "I only want your kisses" I looked at him. I was kind of happy that he took it this seriously, made me feel like he really cares.

He twisted his body to lean on his elbow and looked at me with a frown "oh my gosh Grimm, you are SO sappy." I chuckled at that "fuck you" I reply. He sat up and gave me a peck "no, my bum still hurts" he replied tiredly while propping himself up on his elbow once again "still proud of that" I say cheekily. He punches my chest, falling to the bed fully, letting out a breath. "thanks for telling me about that." I turn my body to him and prop myself on my arm thats on the other side of his body " didnt want to be a douche about it." I grin at him. He smiles back while tracing his hand on the side of my face, I put mine over his and nuzzle it kissing the inside of his palm, Feeling warmness inside my body. "I signed up for meetings. For uh, the drug use thing." he says awkwardly while looking away. He's ashamed. "that's good, I'm happy you're getting through with this" I say as I kiss his palm again, clutching it tighter in my hand. He looked at me a little wide eyed, blushing "what?" why does he look at me like that? He just shook his head slightly and smiled "nothing." he sat up again, locking his hands around my neck and kisses me, I was a shy kiss. Slow meeting of lips brushing against each other as I snake my free hand around his waist. "grimm..." he says as he breaks the kiss and bury his face in the crook of my neck "mmm... You smell good." he inhales my neck. I chuckle "it's called taking a shower Ichigo, you probably never heard of it." now THAT ladies and gentlemen. Was a mistake.

Ichigo bit me. HARD. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" "it's for being a twat." he replies laughing hysterecally at me, not letting go of my neck. "you didn't have to bite you fuck!" I shouted exasparated. He laughed "ahahha! C-calm down!" he says between giggles "I-I'm sorry haha, here I'll kiss it better." he kisses the spot and I wince as his lips connect with the bruised flesh. "better?" he smiles innocently. I look at him and frown "no." "aww c'mon babe, I'm sorry I bit you for being a twat." he gives me a kiss in the corner of my mouth and then trails to the center kissing me softly, My body reacts immediately to him. I kiss back. He trails his hand down my chest and I hold the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, sliding my tounge inside his mouth. He moves a bit so he could straddle my lap and move his hand back up against my chest to run both hands in my hair. He nibbles on my lower lip and I run my hand up his thigh to his ass "mmmh..." he lets out a small hum of approval. I lock my lips on his again and rub my tounge against his sensually, we start a deep kiss and slowly move faster, I let go of his neck to hold the small of his back, crushing him to me. Suddenly we hear a buzzing sound with Peter Bjorn and Johns young folks

**"And we don't care about the young folks**

**Talking 'bout the young style**

**And we don't care about the old folks**

**Talking 'bout the old style too..."**

"I... Shink iss fer yo" I say between kisses "nah, if it's important they will call again." he looks at me with hooded eyes and the phone stopped ringing. We continued, BUT.

**"And we don't care about the young folks**

**Talking 'bout the young style**

**And we don't care about the old folks**

**Talking 'bout the old style too..."**

"oh for fucks sake, sorry for a sec Grimm." he says breathless and reaches to the edge of the bed and I'm just amused by how he's annoyed by this. He took the phone and answered while still straddeling me

"what is it shin?" he says still a little breathy.

"yes, as a matter a'fact you ARE interrupting something." I chuckle. He notices it and looks at me." what are YOU laughing at? no, NOT you shin..." he sighs.

"what?" he blurts.

"what time is it?" he looks around as if a watch will show itself out of nowhere.

"shit, I'm on my way."

he hangs up and looks at me apologetically. "something important?" I look at him with a smirk, "uh, yeah, I need to be at rehearsal right now. We have a gig tonight." he says as he scratches his head "will you be there tonight?" I press my finger to my chin and make a face of concentration, as if I'm thinking really hard about this "come on Grimm!" he hurries me "you know what? Since you REALLY want me to, I'll go." I look at him cheekily. He just shakes his head at me "bloody hell you are annoying" and then gives my a peck. "I'm sorry about this." he says as he gets up "shut up, just go to your weired friends already" he laughs at me and sucker punches me in the arm.

#####

I went to the bar Ichigo was going to play in, I went with szayel just for the company. You see, szayel might look like a tight ass, but in reality, when you get him drunk he's super cray cray.

You don't even KNOW.

He brought a friend of ours with him called starrk, he's a really chill guy. So chill, that he can fall asleep ANYWHERE. I haven't been in touch with him cause he's been studying law and is still in school, but finally he got some spare time. We sat at a corner and ordered some beers. Talking away until ichigo's band went up.

*AUTHORS NOTE:The song ichigo's band "the soul cleaners" (srsly I can't believe no one got their name.) is do I want to know by the arctic monkeys*

Finally they were up on stage Tunning their guitars. Szayel looked at them and said "so that orange haired guy is your boyfriend huh?" I choke on my beer a bit "w-what? How do you know?" he smirked at me "when you were dealing with the drunk man in the parking lot I saw you wasting a LOT of time with him down there." he says looking at me annoyed. I grin innocently "szyael dude, leave the man to his significant other man alone." starrk says and clasps his hand on my shoulder smiling tiredly. Szayel just started luaghing "what the hell did you just say?" we looked at each other with knowing smiles, someone's is getting a little tipsy already. We were interrupted by Ichigo's voice echoing trough all of the bar.

"hello there folks, we're the soul cleaners and we are gonna play some music for you." the crowd cheers a bit and they start playing.

*AUTHORS NOTE: not yet...*

"wow zey are actually preddy good" szayel slurrs while swaying to the side and starrk and I just laugh at him "well of course they are, I wouldn't have brought you here if they werent. I'd be too humiliated." I chuckle "good point dude." starrk says and raises his beer to knock against mine.

After a couple of songs Ichigo introduces the next one. "I bet you all had a dark time in your life because of some girl... or boy. I don't judge, considering..." he trails off and got a lot of cat calls from the crowd, he scratches his cheek smiling "well this song is for all of those people, it's a song that I wrote, when I was specifically in that point of my life, and all you heartbroken blokes and ladies, I recommend listening to this song while you're in a room with lots of booze. Just like right now." he says in fake inlightment and everyone laughs.

*AUTHORS NOTE:press a special button that is called play, it's an awesome button I'm sure you'd like. He's a cool dude.*

The drummer with the 69 tattoo started a beat and everyone got into place as the red head strummed his guitar. Ichigo just took a sip of his whiskey on stage and stood in front of the mic.

**Have you got colour in your cheeks?**

Ichigo closes his eyes and holds the microphone.

**Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like summat in your teeth?**

**Are there some aces up your sleeve?**

He furrows his brow at the high note.

**Have you no idea that you're in deep?**

**I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week**

**How many secrets can you keep?**

He opens his eyes and looks at the crowd. Glaring.

**Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat**

He smiles bitterly to himself.

**Until I fall asleep**

**Spilling drinks on my settee**

Ichigo leans into the mic as the band makes the backup vocals

**(Do I wanna know?)**

**If this feeling flows both ways**

**(Sad to see you go)**

**Was sorta hoping that you'd stay**

He pointed as someone in the crowed and winked

**(Baby we both know)**

**That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**

**Crawling back to you**

He held his guitar and stumed it in tune with the guitarist.

**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?**

**Cause I always do**

**Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new**

**Now I've thought it through**

**Crawling back to you **

He pushes his guitar a bit so he can hold the mic with one hand again.

**So have you got the guts?**

**Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts**

He sways to the side at the high note.

**Simmer down and pucker up**

**I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you**

He caught my stare and held it.

**I don't know if you feel the same as I do**

**But we could be together if you wanted to**

**(Do I wanna know?)**

**If this feeling flows both ways**

**(Sad to see you go)**

**Was sorta hoping that you'd stay**

**(Baby we both know)**

He scrunched his face, eyes closed, opening his mouth wider.

**That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**

**Crawling back to you**

**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (calling when you've had a few)**

**'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)**

**Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new**

**Now I've thought it through**

He looked at me again.

**Crawling back to you**

**(Do I wanna know?)**

**If this feeling flows both ways**

**(Sad to see you go)**

**Was sorta hoping that you'd stay**

**(Baby we both know)**

**That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**

He left my gaze and trailed it over the crowd and then looked down at his guitar.

**(Do I wanna know?)**

**Too busy being yours to fall**

**(Sad to see you go)**

**Ever thought of calling darling?**

**(Do I wanna know)**

**Do you want me crawling back to you?**

As the band keeps playing he chugs the last of his whiskey and raises his glass when the music stops. The crowd got up and cheerd, shouting cat calls and drunk slurs was thrown at them. Ichigo gets closer to the mic and says "thanks everybody you've been amazing." and smiles as all the band cheered behind him.

**#####**

I'm on a persuite of happiness and I know that everything that shines ain't always gonna be gold.

In the mean time I was thinking that I complain a LOT. And the someone told me. Hey, if you're gonna complain you are just making yourself more miserable because you only think about the bad things. And I was like you are fucking right. So I'm doing it.

And I'm really more happy than before. :)

You should try this too of you have a hard time in school or at work. It makes you all fuzzy inside.


	11. Chapter 11

I've been thinking of writing how Ichigo and Grimmjow first met and got together after this fic.

We'll see how I feel about this idea when I finish this one. :)

Also I'm going to Amsterdam for a week!

So I guess I'm not going to upload a lot for that week :/ sorry about that.

#####

"oh mah gawsh, yyyes! Go english boy and friends! Whoo!" szayel was standing and shouting at the stage even though the had band already left, he was flapping his arms and almost fell. Me and starrk just couldn't help ourselves but laugh hysterically at his antics, while scooting lower so no one will see that we are sitting with him. "d-dude hehe, we gotta calm him down man." starrk tries to say between laughs, I nod and keep chuckling "I'll go get him some water" I get out of the booth as starrk wrestles szayel to sit down "no! Help! Starrk m'not into you.."I shake my head as my cheeks already hurt from laughing so hard, when I get to the bar I call the bartender, he was tall and quiet, with hair in his eyes "hey man, can you get me a bottle of water? My friend uh... Had a bit too much to drink." I say as I scratch the back of my head when I heard szayel shout "why cant I buy a giraffe?!" the bartender looked at him behind me and then at me slowly, his big frame moving a little from side to side to get a good look and then he nods "okay." I lean on the bar a bit as I wait for him to give the bottle when I feel arms around my waist "mister you are so hot~" with a weird southern accent and giggling. What the... I almost turn to hit the guy in the face when I recognize the giggles. "Ichigo, you can't do an American accent to save your fucking life." I turn around in his arms leaning on the bar, he's looking at my smiling, face red from drinking. "wha' are you takin' 'bout partner?" he continues with the creepy accent, I just chuckle at him and shake my head. "your water." I hear a deep voice say behind me and me and ichigo both turn around "thanks." I say as I take the bottle away and he nods in return "chado!" ichigo calls all of a sudden at the man smiling, the guy looked uncomfortable as he corrected him "it's Sado." ichigo looked at him puzzled, leaning his head to the side "hm? That's what I said. Chado." I leaned over to 'chado' and said to him "please don't mind him, he's a bit drunk." I smile apologetically. the big guy just smiled at us "Hun..." he hummed in amusement.

I took ichigo back to our booth and saw his band members already sitting with starrk and szayel. As we sit down the guy with the bob haircut looks at me with a blank face for a whole fucking minute as everyone was talking with eachother. I raise my brow at him. He then turns to pat Ichigo hard on his back "I'm so proud of you Ichi." his face turned to an emotional mush as he turns his head to him, Ichigo didn't understand what's going on (AS DO FUCKING I) So he turned to him with a worried face " what's wrong shin? What happened?" he put his palm on his arm as a gesture of comfort. 'shin' then pointed at me and looked at Ichigo's face "your boyfriend is so fucking hot! I'm so proud that you found someone that hot to fuck!" ichigo freezed as he was comforting his band member and then grabbed him by his arms "are you insane?! I thought somethings was terribly wrong!" the bob haired guy just burst out laughing. "it's okay, you'll get used to him" said the guy with the 69 tattoo next to me. I turn to look at him as he held out his hand "I'm shouhei." he gives me a friendly smile, I shake his hand and mutter "Grimmjow" as I hear Ichigo and the other guy still fighting. Well, it's just Ichigo shouting at the guy and he in return, laughs his face off. "the crazy blond guy is shinji, and the redhead is Renji." shouhei introduces the band members as he points at them "yo." Renji raises his hand in hello. I nod at him in return, and then the redhead goes back to talking with starrk. Everyone is occupied, I'm glad we all get along, with szayel drunk out of his ass and all. I chuckle to myself.

Wait.

"starrk where's szayel?!" I turn to him frantically. Everyone looks at me, surprised by my outburst. Starrk says as he looks around "what are you talking about? He right..." he trailed off when he couldn't find him and turned to me again quickly "shit." shit is right. "are you talking about the pink haired bloke that was with you at the show?" Ichigo asks me worried. We both turn to him and nod "yeah! Do you know where he is?" saying it in perfect sync. "he went to the bathroom" shouhei said. We both freeze. I feel my gut drop "oh fuck, why did he go to the fucking toilet?" I face palm and me and starrk practically catapult ourselves to the toilets.

As we get to the stalls we hear "honey, I don't wanna be without you anymore~" shit. It has begun. Me and starrk look at each other with horror. "we've got to stop him man!" starrk yells as we both open the stall frantically. We see szayel sitting on the closed toilet seat, clutching his phone with on hand and holding his face with the other, leaning his elbow on his knee. "no! 'love you. Come and get me home... Please cirucci."

"give me the phone!" I grab the phone from his hand and answer "cirucci~ hi, how's it going?" I say in a too friendly tone. I hope we stopped it in time. Meanwhile starrk wrestles szayel once again so I could talk.

"why the FUCK does he keep calling me Grimmjow?" I hear the sharp voice of szayels ex wife. What a fuckn' bitch.

Szayel was married to her right after high school and they divorced a year ago. As you can probably understand, szayel was a wreck. He maybe is a huge tight ass jerk, but he keeps the people that are important to him very close to his heart. Let's just say this is not the first time we found him slurring sweet words to the purple haired bitch in a bathroom stall. Szayel told me one day that she left because he can't provide for her, she didn't even WANT to find a job to help him pay the bills. He was struggling for YEARS for her. But just spent his hard work away.

"he just had too much to drink cirucci, calm down." I try to reason, after all she threatened to file a restraining order.

"I don't fucking CARE, tell him to not call me EVER again unless he wants a lawsuit." I felt a growl form in my chest but swallowed it down.

"I will tell him that, and in the meantime, i wish you get well soon." I say with a sickly sweet tone.

"...from what?"

"from your FUCKING HORRIBLE PERSONALITY YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" I snap at her and end the call. Breathing harshly from all the running and shouting. I rub my face and groan "fuck I shouted so hard my head hurts." I look at szayel sitting quietly with starrk rubbing his back with his palm, "hey dude, we're sorry we didn't get to you sooner." I walk up to him and crouch in front of his face "you okay?" I ask uncertain. He looked at me and smiled "I'm fine." goddamit. "you want me to take you home?" he shook his head "no, jus' call me a taxi." he yawns.

After sending szayel off and deleting cirucci's number from his phone, again. Sigh... We all fall hard I guess. I go back to the table and sit with Ichigo, he noticed my lousy mood "what happened? Is your friend alright?" he asked as he traced his palm up my arm, to my shoulder and massaged my neck. I groan and lean to his touch "it's fine, just don't stop what you're doing." I say with a smile and he chuckles. I look at his smiling face and feel really happy and relieved suddenly. Happy that we got over all of this, that we now know the truth. He's here sitting with me. he's Kind of drunk, yes but still. "why are you staring at me like that?" he asks with a cheeky smiling face. "o-kay, I think it's time for us to wrap it up people." I hear the redhead guy say. What was his name? Well, dosent matter. Everyone agrees as we get up and pay for our drinks.

"do you have work tomorrow?" Ichigo suddenly ask me when we get to my car and I slip in, he's leaning on the side of it. "nope." I say casually. He blushed a bit and rubbed his neck "uh... Can I spend the night at your place? It's just that, I feel kind of bad cause of Shiro, I think he needs some alone time." I look at him with a face splitting grin "kurosaki Ichigo. Are you trying to get in my bed?" I leer at him, and get out to face him. He rolls his eyes "somehow, I knew you were going to say that." he looks at me again. I pull him to me "and you asked anyway." I kiss his neck quickly and his flinches away "ah! Stop that you prick!" he says laughing. "c'mon get in the car, I'm tired." I let go of him and yawn. And you people that are judging me right now. It's cool, I only had ONE beer.

#####

As we drove through the city Ichigo fell asleep, I glanced at him and smirked.

He's drooling.

When we got to my place I woke him up "wake up..." I shake him lightly and he opens his eyes confused "h-huh?" he looks at me "you're drooling" I smirk at him and he wipes his face sleepily.

We get out of the car and into the building, Ichigo is a mess. Probably because he had an eventful day and he couldn't catch a break. "I'm sorry, for stressing you out like that earlier." I say to him as he leans on the elevator wall. "ugh, Grimm I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm too bloody tired." he rubs at his neck and looks at the floor. "I-I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." he quickly apologizes. I chuckle "it's fine, let's just get you to bed before you collapse here and I'll have to carry your heavy ass." he looks at me with an annoyed smile "I don't even have the energy to form a comeback." he yawns. As the elevator dings for us, signaling our arrival to my floor, we get out and I open the door "after you." I say as Ichigo rolls his eyes and walks like a zombie inside. "do you wanna eat something first?" I ask as he takes off his jacket. He turns to me "no, but thanks for the offer, I just wanna go to bed." I close the door and lock it "you can go ahead, I'm gonna shower first." he waves his hand and disappears in the direction of my bedroom.

As I take my shower my mind drifts to what happened today. The thing with Shiro, szayel, and Ichigo's song. I guess he did miss me huh? As much as I did him. To think that nothing would have changed if he only talked to me about it, I would have done ANYTHING I can to help. But his pride got the best of him again, we had a lot of fights because of that in our relationship five years ago. But still I feel as if we are back in the past, I'm going to sleep next to the guy I love like these fucking five years weren't even there. Funny how emotions can alter your sense of time.

After getting out of my philosophic shower. What? That's were I do all my thinking. It's like therapy but way cheaper, and you're naked. Which isn't bad at all if you ask me. I get dressed and crawl to the orange haired englishman on my bed, I snake my arm around him, waking him up a bit by doing so "uhn Grimmjow... Stop moving me." he half whispers half grumbles at me. I grin and press his body to mine, holding him closer and he moves a bit and opens his hooded eyes at me "I wont be sleeping tonight am I?" he asks with a tired smile "heh, I'm just trying to get comfortable." I say back cheekily. He just moves around to face me, giving me a chaste kiss "goodnight Grimm." I immediately kiss him again softly and then reply "goodnight.".

#####

review or just leave a silly comment.

I like that shit.


	12. Chapter 12

Heyyyyyyyy I'm back from Amsterdam!

And I'm so sad because I never wanted to leave :(

I'm sorry for making you wait that long but it dosen't matter because here I am and here you are.

Reading and shit.

So keep doing it. It looks good on you.

#####

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

what...?

"Grimm, I think someone's at the door." I hear Ichigo say tiredly.

"mmmfuck 'em..." I mumble and bury my face in my pillow.

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

"Grimmykins! I'm back~!" I hear a loud voice call out.

Shit. It's Nnoitora.

I sit up as fast as I can and look at Ichigo, he looks at me surprised.

"are you okay Grimm?"

I nod firmly and say "go back to sleep Ichigo. I need to go for a sec." as I make my way out of my bedroom.

I woke up so abruptly my head is spinning a little. I get to the door as there are more pounding on the poor thing.

"Nnoi! Stop it! I fucking heard you, now keep quiet." I slur lazily.

The pounding stops and I open the door. I see Nnoitora standing with open arms, smiling at me.

"how was my favorite grumpy smurf while I was-" I punch him in the face as hard as I fucking can and he flies backwards.

He looks at me with a surprised look nursing his cheek "Gah-FUCK! what the fuck is WRONG with you!?" he shouts angered and confused.

I look at him as my nostrils flare with anger "what's wrong with me?" I scrunch my eyes.

He gets up and looks at me "yeah asshole, that's what I asked you!" he sethees.

"is everything okay? I heard something crashing." I hear Ichigo's voice behind me at the doorway.

Nnoitora looks at him surprised and then back at me "what the fuck is he doing here?"

"Nnoitora-" ichigo starts talking but I interrupt him. "that's none of your fucking business Nnoi. My fucking LIFE is none. Of. Your. Business." I say and jab my finger at his chest with every word.

Nnoitora slaps my hand away "yes it IS when you're ruining your life over some dude that ABANDONED you! And dosen't ever care." he says in disgust as he looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo is silent, standing behind me so I cant see his expression.

"you don't kno-" I start talking but I get interrupted.

"How can you fucking say that?" Ichigo speaks up and pushes trough me.

Nnoitora looks at him "I say it how it is gingerbread. An' it doesn't look good." he says harshly.

"I told you to stay away from him, I told you what happened to him because of you! But you still come back to burn him to the fucking ground?!" Nnoitora explodes.

"it wasn't my fucking intention! I never EVER wanted him to go through something like that! And I care! Don't you DARE bloody say that I don't! You don't know what happened! You don't know how MUCH I care!" Ichigo looked hurt and upset, shouting at the top of his lugs at Nnoi's tall figure.

"is everything okay boys?" we all stop our shouting and look at the source of the voice.

Shit, it's my land lady.

"could you please not shout in the hallway dear? It's disturbing everyone in the building."

I scratch my head, apologetic "sorry for the racket, we'll get inside."

She smiles "thank you honey, I hope it works out with your friends." as Nnoitora and Ichigo get inside.

I look at her and sigh "yeah, thanks."I smile at her.

When I get inside and close the door I look at the two idiots that kind of made my life hell. Ichigo was standing by the wall with his hands crossed, looking at nothing in particular with an upset expression, and Nnoitora was leaning on the handle of the couch, wincing at his bruise while touching it gently.

When I closed the door Nnoitora asked me "do you mind explaining what the fuck happened?" he said annoyed. I walk into the kitchen to give him a bag of ice, I maybe hit the idiot too hard... "what happened is that you two are idiots." I get out of the kitchen and toss him the ice.

He rolled his eyes at me "care to elaborate?" he says as Ichigo still stands next to the wall. Annoyed, heh, he's cute when he's annoyed.

"well you asshole, thought you knew what's best for me, and made a decision in my place about MY life Nnoi, AND Ichigo's..."

I went on and explained what happened with the both of us, especially ichigo. In the mean time, Ichigo sat still. Looking at the window.

"how can you know he's not lying to you?" Nnoi said with an untrusting expression.

At that moment Ichigo flew to him and grabbed him by his collar, pulling on it harshly.

"you think I'll lie about something like my family?!" he seethes at him, teeth pressed and fire in his eyes.

"I don't know carrot top. You tell me." he replies and glares back.

"whoa! Nnoi thats a low." I go over to them and brake them up, pulling Ichigo away from Nnoi.

Nnoitora presses the ice to his cheek, staring at us as I hold Ichigo by his waist.

"get off of me." Ichigo mutters and escapes my hold into my bedroom.

"hey Ichi-"

"not now Grimmjow." he says as he slams the door.

Shit. He's pissed.

"so what? Are you two together now?" he asks me bitterly.

I stuff my hands in my pockets " I guess." I shrug.

He sighs deeply "fuck man, I don't know about this. Feels wrong after all that happened."

"I-" I start saying but he cuts me off "I know how you feel 'bout him." he glances at me "I just hope it wont make you a target."

I get a sting of annoyance by the whole 'target' comment, but I know he only thinks about me. Hell, I'd say the same if the situation was the opposite.

I clasp my hand on his shoulder "you're a good friend Nnoi." I half smile at him.

"kheh, that's why you punched me in the face?" he asked sarcastically smiling.

"nah, that's for being an idiot." I grin at him.

"just want ya ta know" he looks at me with an evil smile "karma will come at you when you least expect it."

I frown "what's that supposed to mean?"

his grin grows to epic porportions "oh~ you'll see." he said in a sing song voice.

My face twisted in counfusion "you're creeping me out Nnoi, I feel violated." I say as I move back from him.

He cackles at me.

"well, I'm gonna go now" he gets up and turns to me "wouldn't want to upset your girlfriend." he leers.

I roll my eyes "when will you grow up?" and walk him to the door.

He stops.

"hn, I guess it's a little hard for me that you are going to abandon me again." he mutters, chuckling.

What?

"what do you mean abandon?" I asked confused.

He sighs and turns to look at me "let's just say I wasn't completely honest with you Grimmjow. I hope you won't hate me even more than you do."

"I don't follow Nnoi." I ask uncertain.

what the fuck is he talking about? Not being COMPLETELY honest? Me hating him?

"it's pretty funny but I was always scared that you'd abandon me someday. I mean, heh, I'm not the most reliable or responsible person on earth but you always took care of me despite of that." he smiles at me "it's just when you first stated seeing that carrot top we kind of just... Stopped hanging out" he shrugs "you didn't have time for me anymore. Despite all the time that we knew each other, you went with Ichigo. And I was left standing alone."

I...I don't even know what to say.

"w-what are you talking about? I mean, yeah you're shit when it comes to common sense and all that but I never thought you..."

"I was a little bit jealous." he confeses and pulls at his shoulders, as if to hide himself "I... Didn't want you to leave me aside again so I talked to Ichigo about you. Of course I had your best interests in mind, but I'd be lying if I said it was only that." he says bitterly.

"you were by my side my whole life Grimm, I didn't want some brittish kid taking my best friend away." he looks at me with his jaw pressed.

The ice bag I gave him dripped water on the floor as he held it by his side. I heard the small dripping sounds really loud due to the silence in the room.

"Jesus Nnoi..." I rub my face harshly. "why doesn't anyone SAY anything?" I ask no one in particular.

"this will sound really wiered and cliche but..." I huff in embarrassment "you know you're like my brother." I smile weakly and try not to look into his eyes.

He grins widely at me "brother from another mother?" he says excitedly.

"okay stop, this moment is really uncomfortable for me." I put my hands up in front of myself in case he feels like hugging and lean away.

"awww, c'mon Grimm! We had a moment!" he pouts. Wincing at his bruise and pressing the ice against it once more.

I roll my eyes at him "I really cant deal with bromance, it's not the same if you're gay Nnoi. We've talked about it."

It's not like I think that guys can't be friends, it's just that it creeps me out. In an overly attached girlfriend kind of way, but it's not really you're girlfriend, It's some chick that clings to you for dear life.

"aaalright, alright. No more bromance." he says disappointed.

He opens the door to get out.

"I won't abandon you you know." I say reassure him.

He turns his head to me smiling his giant creepy smile "we'll see" and walks out.

I look at him leave. Nnoi and I ARE really close friends, it's wiered that he felt that way. I hope I gave him a little confidence.

"oh! I almost fergot!" he stops on his tracks.

"what is it?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

He walks up to me and grins.

"knock knock." he makes a knocking gesture with his fist.

"the fuck are you doing?" my facial expression could not be anymore dead than it was.

"oh c'mon Grimm! Play along!" he pouts.

I sigh. HARD. And Scrunch my eyes closed, furrowing my eyebrows.

I cant believe I'm doing this.

"who's there?" I mutter quietly in case someone could hear us.

"MOTHER FUCKING KARMA!"

I feel his fist connect with my face and I fall back a bit.

"what the FUCK!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" Nnoitora couldn't stop laughing.

"I told you karma will come at you!"

Son of a bitch.

#####

Fuck my cheek hurts.

I get some ice for MY cheek this time. And walk into my bedroom.

I hear water running.

Hum Ichigo's showering.

I sit on my bed and wait for him to come out, taking the ice bag in my other hand because the tips of my fingers are already numb. I guess I didn't actually know ANYTHING. Not what happened to Ichigo OR Nnoi. Nothing. This is all fucked up. It's like you see something in front of you, but it's exactly the opposite. You think you see it all, but it's not what you think. And by the time you DO discover what it is, it already made some damage to you.

Without even knowing.

I hear the door open, steam breaking into my room. I turn my head to see ichigo walk out with a towel around his hips.

"what happened to you?" he says furrowing his brows and holding the door open.

"got punched in the face." I say boredly.

He looks angry "that wanker punched you in the face?"

I sigh "no, it was karma."

He looked even more confused "something tells me this is really stupid so I won't even ask." he walks angrily to get dressed.

"you're still pissed?" I lay down on the bed to watch him get dressed.

He huffs as he wiggles into his jeans "I feel like fucking up a giant spoon man to oblivion." he breaths out once he got both his legs covered, his button undone.

ho fuck. I'm so tired of this. I feel the throbbing on my face increase.

"stop it." I say tiredly.

Ichigo looks at me a little surprised "stop what?" halting his movements.

"everything, stop acting like fucking KIDS!" I exclaim and lay flat on the bed looking at the cielling.

"are you taking a piss?" he asks as if he can't believe I just said that. Good thing I know him long enough to know he's not asking if my pants are wet.

"fuck no. I'm just sick of dealing with shit." I rub at my face careful not to touch my bruise.

Fuck this. Fuck all of this I just want everything to click. Everything to work out. I'm pissed and I didn't even had coffee to wake me up normally. It had to be shouting, pissiness and punches to the face.

"well Grimmjow, I apologize that you have to 'deal' with my shit." he's seething at me.

I sit up "that's not what I meant" I frown.

"ha, so what DID you mean Grimmjow?" he says exasparated, coming closer to me to say in my face "that I'm immature for getting pissed when someone calls me a liar when he hears about the darkest fucking point in my life? That I shouldnt have tried to brake his face when I had the chance? Tell me! Fucking tell me Grimmjow so I know how to not bring you bloody misery!"

He breaths hard in my face and then stands up straight.

"why do you always have to see things in such a fucking dark way? You KNOW that wasn't what i was saying Ichigo." growling I stand up to tower over him and glare.

He looks desperate "because that's how I started seeing thing after I went away okay? Everything went to shit for me." he drives his hand through hair "I rather you tell me to fuck off than hear you say things like that. It pisses me off. I don't know what you're thinking. I DON'T. So don't give me that bullshit." he glared back

"why the fuck would I attack you about something like that? I don't understand. Do you think I'll do something like that to you?" I ask scrunching my eyes "you think I'm some sort of piece of shit?" I close up on him, leaning my head to the side and pinning him with my glare.

I'm so fucking pissed all I see is red.

"look who's the one making assumptions now" he spits back.

"do me a favor and don't take it out on me because you're pissed at Nnoi."

I am about to loose my cool.

"'Nnoi' isn't the only fucker I'm pissed at Grimmjow." he grabs my shirt and slams me against the wall.

"Ichigo, let go off me before-"

"before you what? Before you Hit me? Im not fucking scared of you" venom slips trough his lips "here, I'm all out of your shit." he let's me go and walks away.

I hear the door slamming and then comes the silence.

Everything is quiet and I don't feel like having my coffe anymore, or even do anything.

I punch the wall hard. Standing there with my fist still connected to it.

My head falls down and I let out a shaky breath

"this is not what I meant."

This is not what I wanted.

#####

Oh Jesus.

Oh noes.

Where do we go from here?

Anyway I now have a friend here on that will help me with my English and stuff... :I

Also I'll have someone kind of helping with the story and stuff.

Even though the story progress as I write it. I just go with the flow.

I don't really know what I'm doing lol.


	13. Chapter 13

I feel kind of sad today because I couldn't stop listening to a very touching song.

It feels stupid but I'm the kind of person that likes to sit alone and listen to sad music while traveling. And in my life I have experienced a LOT of travels by busses unfortunately.

There, I got you guys in the mood. :)

#####

It's been two days.

TWO FUCKING days since Ichigo left my apartment pissed out of his mind.

I haven't seen him since.

And he isn't answering my calls.

I dont know what to do.

I talked to Nnoi, but he said to give him some space.

Two day is fucking enough!

I don't think he can be angry about something like this this long.

I'm coming over.

I get into my car and drive to ichigo's and Shiro's place.

The drive is too long for my liking right now, I'm starting to feel stressed.

What if something happened?

I don't want to think about this right now.

Even if he's still pissed and dosen't want to talk to me I only want to make sure he's okay.

I park my car and get out quickly, making my way into the building.

I get up the stairs to Shiro's place and knock hard three times.

I hear soft footsteps coming closer and a lock turning.

The door opens.

"hiya Grimm! Haven't seen you in a while!" Shiro grins at me with a small wave.

"hey Shiro." I smile nervously.

Shit.

He notices my odd behavior "you okay?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

"uh... Yeah, yeah. Is Ichigo home?"

He looks at me and for a split second I see a disappointed expression on his face.

I'm such an asshole.

"no. Why?" he asks uncertain.

Shit.

I feel my face go pale.

"trouble in paradise?" he looks concerned.

"I can't find him for the last two days. We had a fight. He isn't answering my calls." I say quickly, nervous. Rubbing my tired face.

"Well he said he's going to your place or shinji's. He's probably there right now." he tries to reassure me.

"you sure?"

"usually when he's at shinji's he isn't answering his phone because they rehears all the time." he shrugs.

"oh. Uh, thanks Shiro." I scratch my heard emberrased by my outburst of worry.

"hey grimm, why don't you stay here for a bit? You don't look so good." he examined me with his eyes.

"why the fuck not?" I smile at him to reassure that I'm okay.

He smiles at me brightly and moves to the side so I can come in.

"do you want something to eat?" he asks as I sit on the couch, while he closes the door.

My brows furrow "you have food here?" I then raise my eyebrow and move my hands in front of myself to emphasize what i say "like, real ACTUAL food?"

He looks at me "uh... Well I have corn-"

"cereal does not count as actual food Shiro." I cut him off.

He pauses and then exclaims "nu-ah! It IS actual food! I live off of it!" he points at himself with a frown.

Are you kidding me?

"how are you still ALIVE?" I ask in exasperation, holding my head dramatically.

"fuck you Grimm!" he says with a defeated tone.

I chuckle.

"you want to order out? my treat." I say it as a peace offering.

He smiles evilly "would you look at that. That's really nice of you Grimmy." he flops next to me on the sofa.

I frown at him "why do you say that as if it's unimaginable that I would pay for your food? I alway come over and make you something so you wouldn't DIE from cereal poisoning." I point at his face "and don't forget, I am the one that's giving you your paycheck." I say in warning.

He chuckles at me "haha RELAX Grimm, I only thought that it was like... A... Uh..." he trails off, looking as if he said something wrong.

"like a what?" I arch my brow again.

He looks at me and presses his lips into a thin line "nothing, Nevermind. Let's order some food." he shakes his hand to dismiss my question.

We ordered some pizza watching some movie on the TV, I couldn't help but feel like I shouldn't be here.

It was wrong, for me and Shiro.

But I want it to go back to the way it used to be so badly, It really does feel like everything changed since I've known what everyone truly feels.

Still, I don't know what's worst. Not knowing all these secrets and going on with my life in a lie, maybe thats how it would work until someone can't keep his anymore and it will all explode in my face. Or this, KNOWING. And desperately trying to ignore the elephant in the room, even though I've tried to get over it.

No one can get what he wants truly sometimes. I've said it before here because lifes a bitch.

Even when I'm here, enjoying Shiro's company, Talking like we used to.

I can't ignore the small glances and awkwardness in his behavior.

I bring him pain.

I look at him and he stops mid bite of his pizza "I'm sorry."

He looks a bit confused, putting his pizza down "what are you talking about?" he says with a stressed chuckle.

"you're not over me."

His eyes widen for a second, and he leans back on the sofa smiling bitterly "no. I'm not." he shakes his head.

He huffs tiredly and continues "but I made a promise." he looks at me.

"I know." I nod "that's why I shouldnt be here, I'm sorry." while getting up to get my stuff I feel Shiro grab my arm.

He looks at me afraid "don't go." he blurts out.

I turn to him and ruffle his hair "sorry kid. But I'll see you around yeah?" I try to give him a reassuring smile.

He let's go nodding.

It's for the best. It's for the best. I can't return his feelings no matter how hard I'll try.

These thought plague my mind as I hear the muffled "fuck..." from the closed apartment door.

#####

I drive back to my apartment.

It started raining.

I tried calling Ichigo again. no answer.

I feel like shit, and all I want is a beer and some television to distract me from all the mess I've been trough these days.

I walk in my apartment with a sigh and go change into some sweatpants and a hoodie.

I got myself some beer from the fridge and turned on breaking bad.

"there you go" I smile to myself "someone with more shit to deal with than me."

I watched TV until I passed out on the couch, the quiet murmurs of the characters on the screen and the rain paddling softly on my window lluling me to sleep.

#####

I woke up in the middle of the night, I couldn't go back to sleep.

I just sat there on the couch, unmoving.

My apartment was cold and dark, I shivered a bit and rubbed my face with both hands.

Sighing, I got up and went to get me a glass of water, I downed it in one gulp and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I'm still worried about Ichigo.

I take my phone to call him again and see three missed calls from him.

I panic and just as I was about to call back I hear a knock on the door.

Its 3:00 am, who's coming over at a time like this?

I get a bit nervous and creeped out.

Making my way slowly to the door I hear "Grimm..." softly and a little slurred.

Ichigo?

I get to the door and open it quickly.

Ichigo is standing in front of me.

He looks like shit.

He's wet, his lips are blue, and his clothes are dirty

"Grimm... I..." he slurrs and leans inside.

I grab him "where the HELL have you been?!" I growl through clenched teeth, worried.

What happened to him?

"mmmmmdon't yell..." he scrunched his face and holds his head slowly.

I realize it's fucking cold and he's wet and dirty, I grab him and pull him inside.

"take off your clothes." I grumble out.

He presses himself to me and buries his face in my chest "Grimmjow... I... Don't feel sho gud..."

I felt myself stiffen.

"what did you take?" I said sharply.

He clutched my hoodie tightly, not answering.

"what did you TAKE?" I start freaking out.

He shakes his head harshly and almost looses balance.

I sigh "fuck. Ichigo..."

I lead him to the bathroom, I get the water running so it will be hot when he gets in.

I make him sit on the lidded toilet and try to take off his jacket.

When I get close to him, he leans in and kisses me, Sliding his cold hands up my chest to hold my face.

His lips and nose are frozen.

I pull away "Ichigo, we need to get you cleaned and warmed up." I try to reason.

He looks at me unfocused.

Why is this happening? I think stressfully.

Is Ichigo going to be okay? I'm so scared my hands are shaking.

I take his hands off of me so I can take off his clothes.

He leans his forehead against my shoulder.

He's quiet.

When I push him into the hot shower all the bathroom is filled with steam.

"get in the water" I instruct carefully.

He slowly puts his hand in and then his whole body, sighing at the tempature.

I take off my clothes quickly so I can wash him, or at least make sure he doesn't fall and brake his neck.

When I get inside the shower, I see Ichigo standing in the hot spray unmoving.

I tap his shoulder to make him aware of me.

He turns to me slowly, hair flat against his skull.

"I'm going to wash you okay?" I don't know if I'm supposed to explain everything to him like he's retarded.

I'm just scared he's going to make a sudden move and hurt himself.

I take some shampoo and massage it in his hair.

He sighs at the contact, his hands got up to rest on my chest, and then he leans in to hug me.

I let him.

And I hold him as tight as I can while the water washes the product from his tangerine locks.

I reach for soap to wash his body and he stiffens "you don't want me?" he pulls away a bit to look at me with glassy bloodshot eyes.

His expression was breaking my insides.

I hold his face and whisper to him "I want you more than anything in the world Ichi." I look in his eyes so he can relax.

I think by me reaching for the soap he thought I didn't want to hug him.

He holds my hands in his and leans in again to kiss me.

I kiss back.

The water is the only noise I hear beside his breathing.

Our lips slide against each other, caressing.

We both pull back, leaning our foreheads against each other.

Ichigo move back and cups my face "I love you." he says and smiles brightly.

I felt my heart clench.

Why do you say that when you're high out of you're fucking mind?

"I love you." I say truthfully and run my fingers through his hair

#####

I got Ichigo dressed and under the covers.

He didn't let go of me when I got under the covers too.

He mumbled "mm'sorry..."

"for what?" I say as I wrap my hand around him and he puts his head on my chest.

"for being angry at you."

"it's okay. Were okay." I mumble back.

We lay in quiet, listening to the rain.

"I love you." he says again.

My heart clenched.

"I love you Ichigo."

#####

:I

Them feels bro.


	14. Chapter 14

Heylo.

Hope you guys are feeling swell.

I saw a crazy woman, and she said. AND I QUOTE:

"if you're eating without a tray, you get no sex in the evening!"

I just think you guys need to know this.

It's for the sake of your love lives :)

I feel like she's my spirit animal.

If I'll see her again, I'll teach you what she will teach me so don't worry.

You can also have some of her wisdom.

No need for thanks, I'm just awesome like that~

#####

I fell asleep two hours after I went to bed with Ichigo.

I was just afraid something would happen.

I'm so afraid.

I woke up with my alarm clock.

BARELY.

I call szayel and tell him I can't come in to work today because I'm feeling unwell.

He doesn't believe me.

That fucking bastard.

I go back to sleep right after that, and woke up again at noon.

Ichigo was gone, so I sat up immidietly. Looking side to side in frantic turns.

Getting out of the bed, I almost fall at the edge, and walk into the living room.

I look at the balcony window that's stained with the rain and see an orange haired man leaning on the railing, smoking.

I feel myself breathing again.

And then I feel myself angry.

I walk up to the glass door tiredly, opening it with one big swoop.

Ichigo flinched, and turned around. Looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"wha-" I start saying but I choke.

I take a deep breath and look at him with insane eyes "what the FUCK did you do?" I growl out.

I feel all my worry dissolving into a break down and feel a lump in my throat.

I swallow hard as he moistens his lips.

"I-" he mumbles, looking at the floor.

"you WHAT?" my voice is rough, it's hard for mr to talk with this lump, I feel my eyes sting.

Ichigo's lip quivers and his eyes widen, turning glassy with tears.

He takes a strong pull from his smoke and breaths in, the corners of his mouth pulling downwards and his brows furrow.

He blows out the smoke and tries to calm down.

"WELL?" my voice cracks.

He looks at me "I fucked up." he says and then let's out a shaky little laugh while scratching his eyebrow with the hand holding the cigarette.

The other circling his torso, trying to keep him warm.

"I fucked up. And I fucked you up." he chuckles again, tears holding on in his eyes "I fuck everything up."

I felt my jaw tense.

He takes another pull. Calming himself, he rubs his eye.

"I'm sorry for making you skip work, and ruining your night." he combs his fingers trough his hair.

"I'm-heh" he breaths in "I'm so fucking sorry Grimmjow." he whispers, his face twists into pain.

I walk up to him and snarl in his face "I was so fucking SCARED! You..." his eyes widen again.

I cup his face with both hands, caressing it.

He puts his hand over one of mine, stroking it with his tumb. "I'm sorry. I'm okay now."

My eyes widen. He looks back at me "I promise." he gives me a little nod.

My hands fall to my side and he lets go of my hand.

I hold my face and sigh harshly.

"gimme a smoke." I demand

He takes one out of his packet and a lighter, handing them over to me.

we smoke in silence, Ichigo taking another one. Lighting it up.

"what happened to your 'meetings'?" I ask as I glance at him.

He takes another long pull "I stopped coming." he says quietly.

What?

I lift my head at that, turning to look at him "why?"

His face turned to a disgusted one, not looking at me he growls "it depresses the shit out of me." he blows out smoke harshly.

"all that talk 'it's not your fault.' 'embrace who you are' 'you don't need to be someone else' makes me want to fuck myself up." he says disapprovingly.

A shiver of fear went through my spine as I felt myself glare at him.

He felt it, his mouth pressed "stop it." he muttered.

I rub my face tiredly sighing.

"stop it."

I turn to look at Ichigo questionably, he scowls at me.

"stop what? I stopped glaring at you." I grumble.

"stop rubbing your face like that. You rub your face ALL the time."

What?

"I do not."

He leers "oh yes you do. By the time you'd be forty you'd be a wrinkly old man." he says in a same way you tell little kids about the boogieman.

I lift my hand to rub at my face, GOD I just-.

WAIT!

I pause and look at my lift hand.

Shit.

I look at Ichigo. he chuckles at me, Eyes shining in victory.

I stuff my hand in my pocket looking aside and taking a pull of my cancer stick "fuck you." I mutter.

"hmm, I'd like that." he says in a sultry voice.

We both chuckle.

"what about your work at that restaurant? Haven't seen you there when I passed it." i finish my smoke and stab the last of my cigarette in the ashtray.

"I got fired." he deadpans in monotone.

I turn to him "fuck."

He looks at me and gives look that says 'meh'.

I grin evilly "they finally did what's had to be done."

His face is shocked and then he narrowed his eyes "you fucking wanker. Thanks for the comfort. REALLY." he rolls his eyes

I laugh and say seriously "hell, I'D fire you if you'd work for me." I get back inside, it's too cold out.

He stabs his butt in the ashtray and exclaims "you're such a bastard! I bet you'd keep me by your side only to molest me at work!" while walking after me.

I rub my chin, "maybe thats not such a bad idea..." I hmm out playfully.

He punches my arm.

Our stomachs growl suddenly.

"I think it's time for breakfast." I chuckle.

He nods "oh god yes. I haven't eaten your food in ages!" he falls on the sofa.

"hey! Who said I'm gonna cook? You also know how to cook." I point out.

He looks at me "I'm the one that cooked something for the both of us last Grimm. It's YOUR TURN." he smirks in triumph.

I mutter curses to myself as he gets comfortable on my sofa.

#####

After we ate in silence, minus Ichigo's "mmmm!" sounds he made to annoy the fuck out of me with every bite he took, I said to him "I still think what you do with yourself is fucked up. Don't think I'm just going to let it slide cause you don't like it." I look at him seriously.

He looked at me with anger and frustration "your not my mother Grimmjow." he mutters defeated.

"I fucking know that you fucktard! That still dosen't mean I can't care about you!" I excalim angered.

He holds his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table. "fuuck. I hate this. This is all just a pile of wank." he sighs harshly.

My stare hardens and I grab one of his arms so he could look at me "don't fucking do this Ichigo. You can't run away from facing this shit."

He looks at me with tired eyes "you don't even fucking KNOW what it's like Grimmjow." he growls.

"fuck yeah I don't know what it's like! I'm not a fucking moron!" I shout proudly.

He pulls his arm away from me and leans back "pfft! You're missing out mate." he says smugly.

Is he fucking joking with me right now?

"that's not fucking funny Ichigo." I feel my fists curl.

He stands up "just imagine yourself in total bliss, everything is white and pure." and walks up to me.

"it feels like hands, touching your whole body, caressing it gently. Like having sex with someone and a whole room just watches, but you're not shy in the least, it just turns you on." he shivers at the thought.

My nostrils flare as he straddles my lap, moving closer to whisper in my ear "imagine what it would be like, feeling that way while shaging someone you don't even fucking know." he breaths out, trailing his hand up my shirt. "mmm... All these sensations intensify tenfold." his lips brush my neck as he speaks. I can't even fucking move because of how fucking angry I am "Ichigo shut up." I growl through clenched teeth.

He chuckles and kisses my neck, trailing his hand on my chest teasingly "mmm... But Grimmjow, I want you to know how I felt like being fucked while being blitzed out of my fucking mind."

I can't take this anymore. I snap. I held his shoulders with crushing force, and pushed him away from me, making his back connect painfully with the table. Causing some of the dishes to fall to the floor. All I see is fucking red "I said shut the fuck UP!" I scream at him.

"now you know how it feels to get over it." he says painfully as the red from my eyes dissapears.

I look at him, He looks pained. He brushes my hands off of him "don't fucking call me a moron."

I don't even know what to say, I just gape at him.

"it's fucking hard, and you don't even know what to do with yourself. I try to look like every things alright but I'm crumbling inside for a little fix, For a little piece of bliss." he says bitterly.

I hold his hips and pull him to me, I hold him close and breath in his neck "sorry." I mutter.

He pushes away a bit so he cloud look at me. His hands are shaking as he chuckles "f-fuck Grimm, I thinks you broke me there..."

My eye widen "aww shit let me look." he stood up and lifted his shirt so I can see the damage. I feel a throb in my heat as I see a red angry line across his back. "fuck..." I mutter guiltily.

"it'll be okay, no worries." he lowers the fabric to cover the damage and smiles at me for reassurance.

"are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry, I was so angry I wasn't thinking-" he put his finger to my lips to shush me.

"shut the fuck up Grimmjow." he kisses my lips.

He then stops to look at my face.

I feel fucking horrible, I can't fucking believe I gave him that ugly bruise.

"go do the dishes to make up for it." he looks and me with amusement.

I walk on autopilot with the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. What the hell was I thinking? I should have thought before I slammed him on the edge of the table like that. Do I have anger issues? As I'm washing the dishes I feel hands circling my middle and a body pressing itself to my back.

"Are you okay?" I ask unsure.

"mmhm." he humms quietly, kissing my shoulder.

I stop what I'm doing and put my hands on the counter.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo mutters and pulls my shirt so I will face him.

I turn around "what?" he cups my face, smiling.

"is it wiered that this expression of yours makes me really happy?" he examines my face.

I Don't understand "what expression?" I ask, scowling.

Ichigo chuckles "you look like your being eaten by guilt." he caresses my cheek, still examining my face instensily.

My scowl deepens as I still don't understand where is he going with this conversation.

"I mean, you look like what happened there really bothers you." he slides his hands to my chest, fisting my shirt.

"it does." I felt my heart clench with guilt again.

He smiles again "it makes me feel... Safe? I mean, like there's something right in my fucked up life." he blushes and sucks in his teeth.

"don't say that." I circle my arms around him.

He presses himself against me, kissing my neck lightly. I let out a small growl "Ichigo, we really shouldn't be doing this." I breath out. He really Fucking turns me on.

He lifts his head to look at me, pressing himself closer so we're nose to nose "why?" he looks at me with hooded eyes, and lets his hand travel downwards to my crotch, cupping it. I hiss at the contact and put my hands on his shoulders "b-because you're hurt." I stutter as he countinues to rub his hand over my clothed dick. He chuckles "fuck..." he smiles at me "fuck that." he mutters and slides his lips against mine, coaxing me to move my mouth with his. I slide my hands to his lower back. He pecks my lips and let's go, my head moving a little forward to not lose contact. "come with me." he says against my lips and pulls me away from the counter. He leads me to the living room and pushes my on the couch, I fall and look at him with question. Why the fuck did he want me to sit on the couch?

Suddenly I see Ichigo on his knees at my feet. He pulled at my pants and slid them down, revealling my erection and I hiss at the cold air. He looked at me with lidded eyes "don't move." he commands. Sliding his hand across my dick he grabbed it at the base. I feel myself shudder. He lowered his head until he reached his goal, opening his mouth to give the head a lick. "fuck..." the tiny sensation washed over me. He slides his tongue across the slit and under it, then engulfing the whole thing in hot wetness. "hah..." I feel my breath hitch.

Ichigo started lowering his mouth, flattening his tongue against the sensitive skin. I let my head fall back as I run my hand in his hair. He then hollowed his cheeks while going upwards and I felt my eyes roll back closed, I try as hard as I fucking can not to ram my dick in his throat but if he's going to move any teasingly slower... I can't control myself. I pull at his hair and he lowers again, taking it all in. I felt the back of his throat against my head rubbing. "fuckn'... Hell." I Grunt. Ichigo started moving in rhythm and I moaned loudly. He moved his hand up to trail it across my chest lightly and down to my stomach. I could feel the hot stirring in my loins. "Ichigo..." I breath out. As in response Ichigo humms and the vibration of his throat made me bite my lip "I'm fucking close babe." I grunt breathless. He ran his hands on the inside of my thigh with his blunt nails and gives my dick a hard suck "mmmfuck" I shiver as I scrunch my closed eyes and hold on to Ichigos soft locks that's brushing my stomach. Ichigo moves faster. Sucking harder and kept scratching my thigh, I opened my mouth in a silent moan and came inside his mouth. I saw white as my body relaxes into the sofa. My chest is rising and falling heavily as I see Ichigo swallow my substance and uses his finger to lick what slid out of his mouth, down his chin.

Ichigo looks at me flushed "fuck, I can cum just by sucking your dick Grimm." breaths out and straddles me. I chuckle "I ALSO can cum from you sucking my dick." I slid my hands to his ass, squeezing it. "mmm..." he grounds against me "you get the best of both worlds." he chuckles.

#####

Fuck yeah sexy time.

I guess SOMEONE was eating with a tray!

*insert sounds of people laughing*

I was stuck with this story for a bit, but whatever... I did it.

Btw I just started another story, you can check it out if you want to.

Bye and shit.


	15. Chapter 15

Um.. You know video games?

Yeah, they fuck my shit up. I don't think I'll be socializing for the next couple of weeks except for work.

Dammit.

#####

"ah... Fuck!" ichigo moans as he runs his blunt nails down my chest and sees white all across, the same as I.

I cum with a grunt and lay myself beside him, body slick with sweat and breathing harshly. While pulling out, Ichigo wrinkles his nose. Heh.

As we come down from our high ichigo turns to me and holds my face so I'll look at him.

"heh, you don't have that sad expression on your face anymore" he says with a cheeky smile, chest still slightly heaving.

I raise my brow at that "are you dissapointed?" I ask and turn to my side so I'm facing him.

He chuckles and shakes his head "not really." he shrugs " I..." he wants to continue but shuts his mouth.

"you what?" I ask curious. Somehow I remember last night when he told me he loved me. He was so fucking high I don't know what to think of it, I of course try not to think too much.

"I was thinking..." he looked at the ceiling, making himself comfortable next to me "when I was at yours, when you were sick..." he looked back at me so he's sure I follow. I nod "yeah?".

When he got the affirmative he shuffled a bit "well, you said that when we were together, I mean, uh before... I left." he bit his lip trying to arrange the words in his mind. It seems it still bothers him, everything. Is it bad that it makes me happy?

"before you left..." I egg him on to continue.

He looked at me with a scowl "shut up, this is important to me."

I chuckle at him and try to pull him towards me, he stops me as my arm snakes behind him. He's propping himself on his elbow. "wait, Grimmjow." he tries to stop me again but I lean in and place kisses on his exposed chest "I ain't goinn' anywhere y'can say what ya want, I'm listening." my mouth muffled by my actions.

He sighs "you said that you loved me." he went straight to the point.

I stopped myself, my head is the only part of my body that's moving so I could see his face "what?" I blurt.

His face looked hurt, shit I wasn't thinking and just blurted out a stupid fucking reply from my blank mind. "uh, I guess it's obvious you don't remember you were sick and angry, I-I.." he took a breath "I'm sorry." he talked fast and then sucked his teeth.

Oh, shit I though he was talking about last night. My body relaxes and then tenses again. That's a fucking stupid thing to be relaxed about. I scowl.

I guess Ichigo felt my body tensing and noticed that I'm not talking a while now, and got even more tense himself "I-I was just... I wanted to know if that's how you really felt. Because, well, We've never said such things to each other at the time" he untangled himself from me and sat up, leaning his weight forward "when you said it I was just shocked, because you never told me that."

I looked at his back for a while longer and then moved myself towards him. I sat behind him, hugging his body to mine slowly. Ichigo slumping back unwillingly.

"I did love you." did. DID. did and STILL DO.

Ichigo's body tenses as I continue "I guess I just... Thought we were comfortable the way we were." I bury my nose in his hair, kissing the crown of his head "we were always joking around, and everything felt light, I don't know, somehow breezy I guess?" I scowl as I try to get out the words to describe our relationship from the past. I hear Ichigo chuckle at my choice of words, I bite his neck playfully "shaddap." I grumble through a smile as he let's out a small shout "ah! Fuck, don't bloody bite me!" he exclaims angrily and turns his face to me.

I arch my brow and let out a smug face "oh? you don't complain about me biting you when I'm inside your ass." I look at him head on.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and replies "biting while fucking is a whole other thing y'twat." he smiles smugly back. He gets out of my hold and pulls me out of bed "come on Grimm, I think it's time we took a shower." I groaned as he pulled me forcefully.

I guess he really doesn't remember about last night.

#####

After the shower, Ichigo got a call from his 'shinji' friend to come over for a rehearsal, sadly ichigo had to go. So after I walked him to the door, trying to stall him as much as I could with my mouth on his, he pulled away, promising to call me tonight.

With nothing to do, I sat on the couch and watched some TV, after i got bored I looked at my phone, I tought about calling spoon head. I figured I haden't talked to him since the whole blowup with Ichigo. Streching my arm for my phone and hitting dial, I waited for him to pick up.

And waited.

And waited.

No answer. "hn" I hmm sckeptically, when does he not answer his phone? I looked at my cellular device with a scowl, well, I guess he'll call me back. I shrug and toss the phone lazily on the coffee table.

It's been three hours and the bastard did not call me back. I look at my phone again growling. Is he mad at me? Did I hit him too close to home? I shake my head to rid all these feminin thoughts, seriously, you may even think he's my boyfriend because of the way I'm acting now. My eyes widen as I realized what the fuck I was just thinking. Ugh gross. I get a sick chill down my spine and I scrunch my nose, I think I almost started heaving. Nope, nopenopenopenope.

I guess I could call him again? Maybe the lazy fuck is asleep? I reach out for my phone again, hitting dial, AGAIN. Waiting...

No answer.

AGAIN.

Well that bastard can fucking go to hell if he dosen't wanna talk to me, fuck this shit. It's not like it's my fault. Right? I was sitting and glaring lasers at my phone with a frown, holding it so tightly I think might just break the poor thing. But seriously, he was dumb, what the fuck is he ignoring me like that-

**"Where you been hidin'?**

**I'm believing**

**You give me life**

**Life my dear**

**You give me strength to beat the odds**

**And overcome my fears**

**You make me feel like I belong under the sun**

**You never grow old**

**Because you're forever young**"

The phoned suddenly buzzed in my hand and I almost jumped out of my seat, startled. "holy fucking Christ!" I blurt out, pressing my hand to my chest. I know this ringtone, Ichigo is calling me.

AT LEAST SOMEONE DOES. I think to myself, annoyed.

I pick up "yeah?"

"hiya, listen we are almost finished here and I wanted to know if you would like to hang out a bit." Ichigo's voice says, somehow he didn't sound so enthusiastic.

I scowl "uh, sure? Is there something wrong?" I asked. what in the name of all that is precious in my life did I do now?

I hear some voices in the background and Ichigo telling them "fuck off you pieces of wank." before sighing into his device "no, it's nothing. Just these twats wanted you to hang out with them, saying they 'still don't know if they approve of you'." he says in a defeated tone.

What?

I started barking a laugh, Ichigo waited until I finished my cackeling. I could just see him rolling his eyes, wanting to bang his head onto some sharp object. I took a breath and said while wiping a tear "well if they are trying to protect your chastity, they have failed miserably."

Ichigo chuckled "What can I say? These retards are trying to act as a protective father."

I hear someone in the background yelling "call me daddy!" ichigo chuckled and probably flipped him off. I quickly replied "hey! I'M your daddy." in a breathy voice.

"oh, fuck you. Fuck all of you." he said definatelly defeated.

#####

Ichigo gave me the address after mopping a little about the whole fiasco, and in no time I was alredy at the door.

"Ichi! Your hot boyfriend is here!" I heard a squeal As the lock turned and the door was opened by the loud blonde guy. I gave him a two finger salute as I greeted him "yo." two more heads were turned to me as I walked in. One of them, the red headed guy. was sitting in an arm set in the middle or the room, it was seemed to be placed there especially so i would be in front of him as i walk in. He was wearing a bathrobe. With a glass of wine swirling in his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at his appearance "uh..."

"-so you are ze man trying to take our Ichigo from uz." he said in a sorta Dracula voice, cutting me off.

I turned to the blond guy for explanations and he just looked at me apologetically "please don't mind him." he pleaded with raised eyebrows and sucked teeth.

"hi Grimmjow, what's up?" I turn my head and see the last one of the band greet me "hey shouhei." I reply comfortably. At least one of them isn't completely insane.

"hey! Why are you ignoring me?!" the redhead shouted, we all looked at him for a sec. untill shouhei tells me "Ichigo's in the back, he's taking a smoke." he informs me "thanks."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" redhead guy shouted, exasparated. I was about to make my way to Ichigo's direction as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and see that it's blonde bob guy "where do you think your going?" he said with a smirk.

"uh... To Ichigo?" he looked at me so intensely my answer came out as a question. I am really confused by all of them.

"screw you guys!" finally that redhead gave up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door after him.

"ah ah ahhh, you are going to tell us ALL about yourself and Ichigo." he said all of that with his finger swirling in front of my face and then pocking me in my chest.

I found myself sitting on the couch next to shouhei with the blonde guy in front of me, boring holes into my soul. He didn't say anything, he just... Looked at me. I glanced over at shouhei for help but he just smiled like an air head. I wont be getting any help from him, I figure.

Suddenly I hear a wail "Ichigo! He didn't even look at me! I dressed up and everything! I even had a wine glass with grape juice in it for the effect! I looked so sophisticated!" the door opened and I saw ichigo walking inside with that Renji guy clinging to him by his neck, sobbing. Ichigo had a tired look on his face and a scowl, he stopped as he noticed me. He sighed as redhead looked at me with a hurt face, Ichigo ran his hand through his hair.

"tell him you were impressed with his bathrobe dracula act." he said to me. While redhead nodded furiously.

"what? Why?" I asked surprised

Another sigh from Ichigo "just-! just do it." his face was pleading, shoulders slumping.

What the fuck? "no. I won't. Why the hell am I supposed to react to shit li-"

"-I will blow you."

"it was the most magical thing in the whole world." I quickly reacted. Fuck if I'm gonna miss another blow job from ichigo. He gives the best head I have ever received. The things he does with his tounge...

"YES!" Renji yelled in triumph. And successfully drags me out of my dirty thoughts.

Ichigo slumped next to me "cheers." he quickly says.

I turn to look at him with a grin "anytime."

This will be interesting.

#####

I thought you might need to get to know the guys that almost NEVER appear on this story, they are quite loud. But you get used to it.

Well except for shouhei.

Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

OMG this is this story's sweet sixteen!

*cheap confetti everywhere*

too bad I don't have any money to buy it an expensive car or throw a fancy party...

Yeah, I used to watch that show and bawl my eyes out in a corner afterwards.

Don't judge me.

Lucky for you guys, my neighbors are celebrating the sweet sixteen FOR me with obnoxiously loud music outside my window.

You should thank them because I could have been asleep now.

#####

"so how did you two meet?" shouhei started this uh... INTERROGATION, with a cliche question all couples get asked by their parents. I shifted as ichigo yawned, sitting next to me

"well, I was in Uni, and I was walking around campus..."

*que ze flashbaq* *flashback to da face* *this is going to be a flashback* *yeah*

oh fuck, Unohana is a fucking DEMON, I think to myself depressingly as I walk out of her class. I need to get laid. I rub my face as I hold my text books and walk blindly outside in the direction of the cafeteria, some coffee will do me good. I pass lots of people on my way, not noticing any of them in my walk of the dead. But then something caught my eye, it was something obnoxiously orange in the corner of my sight. I turn my head to look at what it was and I see a dude, he wasn't very tall and was pretty tan, he was probably a construction worker if the bright FUCKING orange jacket that stung my eyes was of any indication. Jesus man, it's 9:00 am! I can't handle bright things this early!

I grumble and turn my head back on the road to the cafeteria coffe machine, my mistress. I sigh as I yearn for that bitter caffinated goodness to burn my throat. While I was daydreaming I felt something bump into me, stepping backwards a bit because of the hit, I hear a thud in the floor.

"sorry" I mutter as my eyes finally look at what assaulted me, I scowl at what I see. There is a mop of orange hair on the floor. I offer it my hand "you okay?" I pull it up

"o-oh! I-I'm fine! Thank you very very much!" the bouncy girl under that orange mop started stuttering, she bowed and ran off. I put my pinky in my ear, goddamit she had a squeaky voice.

Finally I'm in my corner drinking some hot coffee. I let a content sigh roll out of my mouth gently after I took a sip.

"hey Grimmjow!" I hear a voice call my name. I cringe, maybe if I'll ignore it, it will go away.

"Grimmjow!" nope, not him. I put on my hood and shrink into my chair.

"haha very funny, I can still see you." a small face came into view, big violet eyes looking at me.

I groan "Rukia, I'm in the aftermath of Unohana-the-smiling-demon's class. Can I PLEASE have some Peace and quiet?" I rub my face and lean my elbows on the table.

She snorted "ppft! You're such a weakling." I felt the table shift a bit as I assume she was sitting herself in front of me.

"I think today she was on her period or something, seriously." she looked at me with her big eyes

"did she smile at you for a whole minute with that evil smile?" I shudder

"oh, fuck no. I didn't do anything, but she did that to keigo, the idiot needs to get a understand where he is and who he's talking to." she laughed

"he's a fool."

I sipped from my coffee leisurely, rukia was looking around, as if searching for something. Suddenly she perked up "oh! Over here!"

I look at her"what did I say about peace and quiet?" As I arch my brow in annoyance.

She turned back to me "oh please Grimmjow! Someone needs to throw you into a cold shower every morning with that attitude you have."

I grumble at her and look at my coffee.

"hi Ichigo! Glad you made it. This grumpy fool is Grimmjow." i didnt react as i was busy, being grumpy. Rukia punches my shoulder and says "don't be rude, Say something!"

"hi" came a voice with a awkward chuckle. I guess I do make this uncomfortable.

I look up to see who this Ichigo person is, and really, he's hot. He's wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, a grey scarf and a green beanie on his head. Washed up skinny jeans on his legs. And he's got orange obnoxious short hair. I've been seeing a lot of orange this morning, I think to myself. "hi, sorry about that." I give him a two finger wave.

"nah, it's alright." what? He's got an accent?

Ichigo sits himself next to Rukia as she introduces him "this is ichigo, he moved here from England."

#####

After Ichigo had to leave because he had class, Rukia stayed with me. She kept looking at me intensely "what?" I bark at her.

She smirked "you were looking at Ichigo preeetty hungrily there Grimmjow." she leand forward on the table.

I shrug "well he IS hot, and I haven't been laid in a month now." Rukia snickered "yeah, he is hot. AND he's got a sexy accent." she points out with a raised finger.

I chuckle "yeah, most of the time I didnt understand what he was saying, but I didn't want him to stop talking." I give her a mischievous grin.

She laughed heartedly with me and then we both sighed.

"we really gotta get laid." Rukia says in frustration.

"hey don't look at me, I only like dick." I raise my hands as a barrier.

She snorted "I KNOW that! And don't go flattering yourself Grimmjow." she narrowed her eyes with an umused smile. I chuckle.

"hey, there's a party tonight at that rich girl sorority house tonight. We should go there!" she offered.

"humm... Alcohol and horny people, we think alike." I grin as I point at her.

She shrugs "well, you like dick, I like dick. You can't go wrong with that sort of friendship right?"

I nod "yep. You know, I really like the fact that you're not hiding that you wanna bang some dude." I sip my coffe and look at her "you're the awesomest slut I know." I grin.

"pft! Well thank you very much mister jeagerjaques. But I only go for the cute ones." she winked at me.

"like Ichigo?" I offer with a raised brow and a suggestive grin.

She tilted her head and looked into space as if thinking really hard "man, I don't really know. I've known him for like, two months now and he's a really great guy. But I don't think he's into me, so I think I'll have to pass on that." she waved her hand to dismiss the thought.

Hm.. Really? I have rarely seen a guy that wasn't at least a LITTLE bit attracted to Rukia, I mean she's the perfect combination of cute and sexy. She's that girl that just has a sexy way of doing things, if you know what I mean. Just like right now, she's sitting at the edge of her chair, playing with her hair, her big eyes narrowing every time she sees something she dosen't like, her pale manicured fingers running through the strands gently. Fuck, if I wasn't gay, I would be attracted too.

"hey, why are you spacing out on me?" she waves her hand and smiles with her plump lips.

"you really wouldn't sleep with me if I asked you too?" I asked.

Her eyes widened "what?"

haha let's make her nervous. "I mean, I haven't REALLY been with a woman before, maybe I'm confused." I Run my fingers through my hair.

Her shocked face relaxed and her eyes narrowed "Grimmjow, don't fucking lie to me. I made you watch straight porn and you couldn't handle it for half a minute and just made gagging noises the whole time, screaming 'why penis, why?!'"

"still hate you for that by the way." I point at her.

"heh, love you too big guy." she smiles and looks at her watch "listen I need to go, but I'll meet you at the party tonight. Bye." she gets up and kisses my cheek before running away.

I sip my coffe. Ah... Peace and quiet.

*zis is ze end of ze flashbaq* *it has ended* *back to reality* *sorta...*

"wow, that's some average meeting you guys had. BORING!" shinji moaned as he reclined back in his chair, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo frowned at him "what were you bloody expecting? me and Grimm bumping into each other and suddenly sparks would fly and bird would sing?" he raised his hand towards blonde-bob-head and when he finished talking he put his hand behinde me, on the back of the couch.

"oh and what happened to Rukia? Where is she?" Ichigo asked, I shrugged "well, I guess we sorta lost touch." Ichigo looked disappointed "that's too bloody bad, she was pretty fucking awesome." he smiled as he remembered his adventures with Rukia. I smirk "yeah she was, you two were doing all kinds of crazy shit together in the university library." I chuckled.

"wait, you guys were together since University? Ichi, why didn't you tell us about him before? Were you in a long distance relationship?" Red tattoo guy looked at Ichigo with a puzzled look. I felt Ichigo tense at that, so I cut in "uh, no. We sorta broke it off when ichigo went back to England." I gave off the don't-touch-this-subject-or-I'll-kill-you vibe so he'll know that he has no business sticking his nose in. Shinji must have caught on "well don't sweat the small stuff." he brushed the redhead off.

Renji raised his brow "okay... So I wanna know who's to top in this relationship!" his face suddenly brightened with mischief.

Bob haircut sighed and said "Renji you dumb ass, there is no 'top' or 'bottom'. They are two fucking guys-"

"nah, with Grimmjow I'm the bottom. I just like it more." ichigo cut him off. Renji and shinji looked at him surprised "it's not like we hadn't done it the opposite way before, it's just that's what we like in each other." he elaborated.

I looked at him "wow, wanna tell him how you give blow jobs aswell?" TMI Ichigo, that's too much information.

Ichigo chuckled "it's fine, it's just Renji. He's like a child." fuckin' Renji looked at me and stuck out his tounge.

Fuckn' prick.

I let out a growl of annoyance and Ichigo caught on, tracing his fingers down the back of my neck to calm me down. They continued the conversation as I pulled out my phone to see if Nnoi tried to contact me.

Nothing.

What the fuck?

I rub my face and sigh as I pocketed my phone, Ichigo leaned in and whispered "sorry, are they tiring you?" he traced the outline of my ear with his finger with the hand that was working it's way on my neck.

Awww.

I turn my face to his, grinning "nah, I'm good" and pecked his lips. Suddenly we heard a squeal

"Oh my god you guys! You are SO adorable!" blonde guy screeched. I grimaced as my eardrums took the hit.

"ow, shinji, calm down with the high notes will ya?" hisagi said while covering his ears.

Shinji stuck up his nose and said "at least I can HIT them." he glanced back at him. Hisagi just chuckled and shook his head. How can he stay so calm with all of them? I look over to him in bewilderment.

Shouhei, as if reading my mind says casually "you'll get used to it" and gave me a warn smile.

I chuckled "don't think I can."

renji heard our exchange and shouted "what are you talking about? We're fucking awesome!" confidence. This guy too much of it.

I noded "mmhm." while sucking my teeth and raising my brows "sure."

he got it wrong and flipped his ponytail "pshhyeah we are."

As I said, confidence is too strong with this one.

#####

After some squealing from shinji, screaming from Renji and a finally asleep shouhei. Me and Ichigo called it a night.

"wanna come over for a movie?" ichigo asked as he sat inside my car and closed the door.

"uhhh..." I act as if I think it over and Ichigo panicked "hey! Listen I'm sorry for what they've done. I promise! It will be quiet and I'll make us some food. I wanna make it up to you for putting up with them and not murdering anyone." he widened his eyes for the 'puppy dog attack' and I melted. Goddamn him and his face. Even though I didn't mind coming over I wanted to get him freaked out a little, but he made me agree right away. Now where's the fun in that?

As we drove Ichigo spaced out, looking outside the window at the passing city. And he let out a chuckle.

"what's so funny?" I ask as I grin at him.

He shook his head "I'm just glad they didn't ask us how was our first time shagging." he smirked at me.

I took a second to remember and chuckled along. "haha yeah... You just broke up with some dude and I failed my test." I recalled the back story for getting in ichigo's pants for the first time.

"hmm right, what was his name?..." Ichigo scowled trying to recall.

"ginjo" I growl out as I clench my hands around the wheel.

He glanced at me and smirked "touchy~" he mused.

I turn my head towards him for a second just to give him a good glare that says are-you-fucking-kidding-me?! As i said in exasperation "the basket case followed me EVERYWHERE when we were fuck buddies! I mean come on! It's not like we were in a relationship or something. He was writing me death threats and one time he challenged me to a 'duel of manhood'! what the actual fuck?!" I grabbed my hair in anger at the memories and Ichigo couldn't stop laughing "oh my god! Hahaha! I remember that one!" he laughed so hard he started hitting his thigh and gasp for air.

When he calmed down I said "no wonder you were all over me in that night."

*this is another flashback dammit* *deal with it*

I walked to the table I saw Ichigo sitting in alone with my food "what happened prince charming?" I asked as I was sitting myself in front of him, putting my tray of nourishment in front of me.

He was leaning forward on the table, holding his face with the palm of his hand. He moved his eyes towards me slowly

"Me and ginjo broke up."

I stopped mid bite and looked at him "whoa, sorry to hear that man." I put the spoonful down.

He sighed "he just..." he scowled while trying to think of an explanation "was a bloody douche." he looked back at me.

I shrugged "well, didn't really know the guy, apart from hanging out with the two of you, and from what I have seen he was a TOTAL douche." I smirked at him.

He chuckled and sat back in his chair. "the funny thing is, he broke up with ME." he raised an eyebrow "and he said it was because I don't GET him."

I almost spat out the water I was swallowing, I started choking.

Ichigo looked at me worried "oi, you alright?"

I raise my hand to signal that there is no need to call for an ambulance, and when I swallowed I scrunched my face "he seriously said that?"

Ichigo leaned forward on him elbows "I know right? What the bloody hell did he want me to understand? That he liked listening to Katy perry while dancing in his underwear in the mornings?" he rolled his eyes.

I stopped "what the fuck?" I started full on cackling and Ichigo laughed with me.

After the both of us calmed down I said "well I guess both of us are having a pretty shitty day."

he looked at me "what happened to you mate?" he leaned his chin on his hand again and I reclined back in my chair, sighing "I failed my test. It was 20 percent of my hard earned grade and I failed it." I rubbed my face tiredly.

"fuck man, when is the do-over?" he looked sorry for my stupid ass.

I sigh again "next semester." I groan out.

"shit, mate. That sucks."

"I know."

We both sat like this for a couple of silent minutes, thinking about out shitty experiences until Ichigo said "you know what we should do?" he sounded excited

"what?" I looked up at him, my face lacking signs of life.

"we should go to mine tonight, get wasted and watch rubbish movies we can judge drunk." he smirked at me.

I grinned "sound good to me."

#####

I was in front of ichigo's door with a bottle of whiskey in my hand. I plan on getting pretty shit faced and forget about this whole failing-a-really-important-exam thing for tonight at least.

I knocked on the door and ichigo answered "hiya, I see you came bearing gifts." he said looking at the bottle in my hand.

I smirked "well, I can't come over empty handed. That's just rude." I say as I get in.

Ichigo chuckled "sit down, I'll bring the food."

"what, no tea?" I ask mockingly.

"that's getting pretty old Grimmjow~" he said over his shoulder and I laughed at my own joke.

We sat together and watched 'supernatural' "alright" Ichigo started explaining the rules of our drinking game"every time Dean calls Sam a bitch, you take a shot, anyone gets thrown into his past or future you take a shot, if it's not Dean, you take two shots." he smiles and raises two fingers "and anytime Dean or Sam are shirtless you take two shots for the view" he winks.

I grin "so basically, we don't stop drinking"

Ichigo takes a starter shot and wipes his mouth "that's the plan" he grins.

I felt pretty buzzed by now, me and Ichigo sat together on the couch watching a marathon of 'supernatural'

"ah! Bloody hell! That fucking doll scared the living shit out of me!" Ichigo jumped out of his seat and held my shoulder out of impulse.

I started laughing at him "want me to hold your hand princess?" I leer at him, swaying a little bit too close to his face. We already finished 3/4 of the bottle.

Ichigo raised his brow and came even closer "you wish" he turned his body to me and I chuckled

"don't worry, I'm not into guys that cum because someone was holding their hand." ugh, I'm pretty dunk.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes "hmmm when was the last time you came NOT using your hand Grimmjow?" he purred my name.

I narrowed my eyes at him too "that's not very nice."

"well maybe I just don't GET YOU." he made an exasparated face.

I laughed hard at that "HAHAHA awww c'mon Ichigo.. heh, that guy was a fucking douche and you know it." I said as I wiped a tear out of my eye and looked at Ichigos slumping form on the couch

"hey, Ichigo" I called him but he didn't react

"you 'kay?" I started getting worried so I turned his face to me with my hand, his face looked hurt "I-I know he was but, what the fuck does that have to do with me? Where the hell did I do something wrong in this pile of shit? What sort of REASON is that to hurt someone?" he spoke while putting his hand on my arm, swaying.

I raised his face again to look at me "listen, relationships suck. And I know that from experience, why do you think I don't date all these guys I fuck?"

Ichigo looked at me with big eyes "cause you can't get anyone to fuck you?" I press my mouth into a thin line of annoyance while Ichigo chuckled "hhaha! S-sorry, I just had to! P-please continue" he muffled his laugh.

"as I was SAYING, I know you're not really upset about the guy leaving you, but more about why he did and the reasoning he gave you. So you need to understand, that even if you get back to him, you won't feel better, it's just the reason WHY that's buggin' you. So cheer up, there are plenty more douches for you to date." I smile at him, my drunk rants are always awesome.

Ichigo looked at me with hooded unfocused eyes "mmm." he hummed in agreement and leaned into me. I didn't understand what was going on as his lips touched mine, coaxing them slowly to move together. He snaked his hand to the back of my head, fisting the hair. I closed my eyes at the nice sensation and circled his waist, he opened his mouth to let my tongue in and he swirled his with mine.

I pulled away from him, giving him a peck before asking "feel any better?" I breathed out.

He leaned back from me and tilted his head "why did you pull away?"

I rubbed my face "I'm not the kind of douche that you're looking for, I'm not looking for a relationship Ichigo." I explained.

Ichigo pulled the corners of his mouth down while running his fingers through his hair "ouch, getting rejected twice in one day. way to go Ichigo." he sighed and sat back facing the television.

"hey, stop it Ichigo. I just don't want anything right now." I try to explain

"whatever you say smurf boy."

I smirk at the insult "never heard THAT one before." sarcasm. everywhere.

"what can I say? I'm a poet at insults." he smirked back.

We continued our game untill we finished the whole bottle we were both pretty wasted by now, we sat in silence until Ichigo spoke up again "but WHY did you stop me?" he leaned his head on the back on the couch, facing me.

I looked back at him "because you just got out of a relationship, and you don't really want this." I retorted back.

Ichigo scowled at my answer "that's a pile of wank."

I looked at him "a what?" confused

"-bullshit." he explained.

I sighed

"is it that you don't find me attractive? Am I not your type or something like that?" he sat up.

"what? Of course I find you attractive, with your whole 'english' thing going on, you're fucking hot. I just don't think that this is right for you, and I'm talking from a very logical place in my drunk brain right now." I point at him. Goddamit, if he won't drop it, I'll fuck him senseless. But I can't, he dosen't need this right now and he's just emotional from his breakup, and seriously, I don't need anymore drama.

Ichigo got up and straddled me, putting both hands on either side of my head "Grimmjow, if you think I'm hot why wont you fuck me?" he breathed out.

Oh fuck "Ichi-" I started saying but he leaned in and started kissing and licking my neck, running his nails in my scalp. Its my fucking weak spot! That's not fair. I let out a groan as he ground his butt down on me

"mmm I guess you do want this." he breathed into my ear smiling. I held his waist as he continued to roll his hips in my lap, creating friction. I bite my lip as he let out a shaky moan"a-ah..." he lifted his head to my face "kiss me." he breathed out "please Grimmjow" I let go of one hand and cupped his face, I looked at him and then leaned in. He opened his mouth automatically, bringing our tongues together.

If I have to be honest with myself, Ichigo is a good person. He didn't deserve to be treated the way he was, and seriously, he's a pretty awesome guy. He's hot, funny AND charming. Ichigo suddenly pulled away, standing up he reached for my hand to pull me up "come with me" he links our fingers as I get up finally, and he leads me to his bedroom. I was really aroused, I just pushed him to the wall and kissed him again, pulling his leg up so I could grind into him. Ichigo circled the leg around my waist and held onto my neck and shirt. I pressed him so hard into the wall I bet it was painful, but he made no complaint

"Grimmjow..." he breathed between kisses

"yeah?" I press my forehead to his as I pant.

He smiles happily "I wanted to do this for some time now."

I grin at him "really now?"

we were really drunk and started giggling and fell to the floor as I lost my balance. From then on, everything is black.

#####

I woke up with my head pounding, looking around I see that I am not at my dorm. I scowl

"good morning." I hear a quiet voice with an English accent next to me.

I turn my head and see Ichigo looking at me, under the covers. I shift a bit as I try to recall last night "uh... Did we?..."

I started to ask but he cut me off "no, no... We just uh, had too much foreplay." he looked at me uncertainly, I recalled what he said last night, about wanting this for some time.

I wanted this for some time too.

"oh. Good."I say and turn to him, Ichigo looked uncomfortable, I moved so I was hovering over him. I noticed that we are both naked, thank god for morning boner for making my job easier. I grin and kiss him, he was surprised at first but then got into it. I got in between his legs and moved my body sensually. "ah..." Ichigo let out a fucking sexy moan. I should have done this first when I was sober, I think to myself.

I grin "I would have wanted to remember fucking you." I kiss his neck and I heard him chuckle "don't they all?"

I growled at his statement and rolled my hips harder into his "fuck! Mmm..."

I take my fingers and put them to his mouth, he sucks on them, swirling his tongue around them teasingly and my fucking dick twitched, when he finished coating them, I pressed one into him and he shifted a little. I continued kissing and nuzzling his neck as I added another one

"ah... Ngh, G-Grimm your hair is tickling me haha" he giggled while moaning, that's the cutest thing i ever heared.

I grin and look at his face "that means he likes you" I wink at him.

Suddenly he scrunched his eyes closed and opened his mouth "ah! Bloody hell! A-again. Ha..." he breathed heavily.I bite my lip as I looked at him intensely, fuck, I wanna make you scream like that with something else inside of you. I added a finger as Ichigo opened his eyes and shifted to adjust, and ran his hands down my chest "Grimmjow..." his face red and eyes hooded, he said my name quietly. My body leaned in and I kissed him.

He pushed me back "I'm ready." he said, I pulled out my fingers and spat in my hand, covering my arousal with saliva. I lined myself up and pushed in, ichigo bracing himself with his hands clawing at my back. "shit." we both curse at the feelings that flow through our bodies.

I waited for Ichigo to tell me to move so I looked at him, there were tears at the corners of his eyes

"relax" I try to calm him

"hah... Fuck, I'm trying." I started nibbling his skin and stroking his shaft to help him, he started to relax and whispered for me to move. I pulled back gently and pushed back in in small strokes to help him adjust more. Ichigo began moving with me

"h-harder." he mumbled, I took his leg and moved it back to get more room "fuck, just like that Grimmjow. Hah... Ah, like that" he chanted.

I grunted at his words, his bedroom voice is also fucking hot. I leaned in and bit his shoulder "ngh..." I started moving faster, Ichigo is moaning beneath me. The blood is pooling in my gut as I get that high sensation

"I-ah! I'm cuming" Ichigo moaned out as he spilled himself between us and squeezing me to release, I thrust a few more erratic thrusts as I released inside of him, riding out my high.

I fell down on top of him panting Ichigo let out an "oof!" as my body fell on his.

"Oi you're pretty fucking heavy Grimmjow" he laughed.

"shut up"

From then on, we used to fuck regularly.

*end flashback* * I promise you that for this chapter there will be no more*

"we were the best fuck buddies ever." Ichigo recalled the memories.

"yeah, we used to have a 'fucktuesday' because Mondays were my fucking weakness. And code words to fuck." I grinned.

Ichigo laughed "yeah! What was it? Oh, right it was 'cheetos' hahahah!" we bother laughed. Oh, good times. Good times. Everyone caught on. But it was still funny.

We got to Ichigo's apartment complex and went up the stairs. when we got to the door, we heard voices inside, grunting.

"what the hell?" Ichigo and I looked at each other and then he opened the door.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

there. On the fucking couch. Was motherfucking Nnoitora. the prick who's been avoiding me all fucking day. And be-FUCKING-neath him. Was Shiro. Both fucking NAKED and sweaty. They froze as they saw us.

I think an important vein just exploded in my body.

#####

This took me forever, I like writing shitty drunk jokes and comebacks.

They are the shit.

*Ba dum Tsss!*

okay, I should stop right now. ._.


	17. ppft no this is not chapter 17

**WARNING: if you don't read this part you will not understand what the fuck is going on.**

Cause it's a FILLER!

Filler at night

And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike!

Okay, now i wrote this a LOT of time ago, but never actually posted it cause i finished it just now.

I want you guys to know what happened between Nnoi and Ichigo.

OMG! surprise!

This is Ichigo's point of view, after Grimmjow told Nnoi what's been happening between him and ichigo.

It's the 'talk' Ichigo told Grimmjow about.

If you started reading and got confused so you went back up to actually READ the warning, congratulations!

You are dumb.

And before you run at me with pitchforks because it's not a continuation of the last chapter...

CALM YOUR TITS.

The next one will be up in two days tops.

I'm finishing it up right now ;)

#####

I hear cheering. People drunk, falling on top if each other. Women screaming for me to take them home, and some of them got so close that they are pulling on my clothes.

I raise my hands and scream "thank you! You people are bloody BONKERS!" and they laugh and cheer harder.

We all left the stage and got back to the small dressing room, sitting down on the small couches.

As my adrenalin high wears off, I feel as if I'm suffocating again.

This is all just a bunch of wank.

I take my face into my hands and let out a shaky breath.

"Oi Ich, what's wrong?"

I feel my eyebrow twitch at the stupid nickname and raise my head, staring at the redheaded idiot "what the bloody hell is 'ich'?" I furrow my brows and crinkle my nose "are you itchy? You need some sort of ointment Renji?" I hear shinji and shouhei laugh at our exchange.

"what? 'ich' is cute!" he looks at me raising his hands as a sign of surrender.

I give him a blank look and then shake my head, I'm not going to even comment on that "nothing...nothing renji I'm fine, sorry about that".

Shinji comes closer and sits himself next to me " is it that Grimmjow guy again?" he asks me quietly.

I like shinji, he's a cool guy. The kind of guy that you can tell ANYTHING to, so I told him what was going on with me. But about the drugs, everyone in the band knew about that. They found me blitzed out of my mind before a show, and because of that we had to cancel. I cringe as I remember that night.

I'm such a fucking twat.

I sag back into the couch and hum in confirmation.

"come on guys! Let's celebrate our awesome performance!" Renji shouts and stands up.

"hear hear!" we all say unanimously and get out to have some fun.

Shit I want to get wasted.

We all went to sit in a booth and we got a bottle of jack for our show, customary of the bar we preformed in. We all started drinking and laughing. Jesus these guys are hilarious when drunk. I smile.

I was sitting next to shouhei and we all started playin 'would you rather' or as we like to call it, 'wuj'uradar'.

Don't ask, we were drunk.

"so." Renji starts "shouhei, if you were gay, wuj'uradar..." he lifts his finger to get his attention " have sex with ichigo or shinji?" I choke a bit on my saliva as I hear the question, and shinji just looks curious.

Shouhei pressed his lips in thought "hmm... BOTH at the same time." we all open our eyes to huge sizes and blurt a "WHAT?" he just looks at us laughing. "what? You can't make me choose between my two favorite flaming homosexuals." he says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I smack him over the head saying "oh shouhei, you're such a gentleman." in a dead sarcastic voice.

He just takes my hand in his, kissing my knuckles."you know it." he raises his eyebrow then smirks at me and I burst out laughing at his face.

"oh! I got a good one!" shinji says and we all turn to him " ichigo, wuj'uradar having a baby's body or have a baby's torso." he points at me "BUT. Having a baby's body, you will have your normal strengh and your head is the same size as now. And with the baby's torso, you still have your dick, regular size."

Renji and Shouhei "ooooh"ed at the question, looking at me for my answer.

I cross my hands in thought, already drunk.

"as much as keeping my dick sounds good, I'd rather have a baby's body. That way people can think that I'm just a munchkin or something"

Renji bursts at me "you would rather ABANDON your dick Ichigo?! I can't believe I'm sitting with a maniac!" Renji holds his head dramatically.

We all laugh at his outburst.

"hey boys, mind if we sit with you?" I hear a womans voice from behind me.

I turn around and see two girls with minimal clothing looking at us seductivly.

Shouhei, being the easy going oblivoius guy he is, invited them without noticing the hungry looks they were giving "sure, come sit." he smiled warmly.

One of the girls sat between me and shouhei and the other sat next to Renji.

The girl next to me looked at me and said "you were really great on stage." she purred, leaning on her arm and tilting her head.

"cheers." I say and give her a polite smile.

Her eyes widened at my words "oh my gosh! I love a brittish accent! Are you brittish?" she bounced excitedly in her seat.

Oh god no, there are boobs. EVERYWHERE.

I press my lips in a thin line, trying to ignore the cleavage she's pushing in my face "yes." I answer.

how did she not notice it when I was on the stage I don't even know.

She giggled "that's really hot." she leered at me, tracing her finger down my arm.

I gulped down the rest of my drink, this is too much. I notice shinji smirking at the state I'm in and I give him a glare that says ' .me.' he looked away as if not seeing anything.

I sigh.

Fuck.

Renji poured me another drink as he was talking to the other girl, which was as much of a giant ball of excitement as he is.

At least one of us is having a good time.

"what are you doing after this?" the girl next to me whispered in my ear, holding my arm.

I look at her apologetically "sorry love, but I'm going home after this is all over."

She smiled and narrowed her eyes "can I join you?" she asked in a sultry voice.

I try as hard as I can not to sigh in her face harshly "look, I'm not into women." I explain. will someone PLEASE explain to me why do I have to announce my sexuality to have my personal space back?

She stopped at my words and opened her mouth in shock. Yep. Here it is.

"so you've never been with a woman before?" she whispers exasparated.

I was about to answer the question but she cut me off, putting her hand on my thigh under the table "I can be you're guinea pig, I promise you won't regret it." she purred as she squeezed my leg.

My dick has never been this limp in my life.

I held her chin with my finger and my thumb, raising it to my eye level "actually, I HAVE been with a woman. I just figured I like a cock in my mouth better." I said smiling at her.

She gaped at me. I guess I got the message across.

Everyone at the table was talking as I drank the full glass in one big gulp, after that I decided I needed to take a piss.

I got up to the bathroom and shouhei asked were I was going "t'piss" I say over my shoulder and make my way to relief, leaving the poor girl gaping.

#####

As I was relieving myself, my mind drifted to thoughts of another bathroom I had the pleasure of sharing, with Grimmjow.

I wish I could do it again. I bite my lip. Only this time, not fucking high.

I frown in disgust at myself.

Finishing, I washed my hands. Then pressing them to my face.

I miss Grimmjow.

He still looks the fucking same, except for the slight bags under his eyes. His touch is the same, he even kisses the same.

Sigh.

I want it again.

When I saw him with Shiro earlier I got so pissed I wanted to punch something, I know I shouldn't but I feel like it's eating at my gut. The fucking feeling of regret that I left in the first place. I didn't have a CHOICE.

I DIDN'T have a choice.

I let go of my face before some bloke will come in and think that there's something wrong with me.

I run my fingers through my hair and and walk out, I started making my way back to the table but a voice stopped me.

"Oi Ginger bread man!"

I stop on my tracks, the fuck is he doing here? I turn around and see Nnoitora beckon me to come over to him. I was about to shout a 'fuck off' and flip him off but I saw his serious expression. What's going on?

I scowl.

I walk up to him. He was sitting in the corner of the bar, with a beer in hand.

"what do you want?" I stand in front of him.

He took a sip from his drink while keeping his eye on me, when he finished he said "sit, I need ta talk to you" .

I narrow my eyes and sit, when did Nnoitora grew fond of me? I think sarcastically.

"so now you're inta pussy or something?" he eyed me and raised his brow.

"the fuck are you talking about?" I scowl at him confused.

Nnoitora leaned back and pointed at my table "I'm talking about the girl that was eye fucking and touching you the past fifteen minutes." he fake smiled.

"pfft! Whoa spoon head, you think that just because some girl was talking to me I will end up shagging her?" I looked at him with a mocking expression.

He lifted up his beer to his mouth "Just getting my hopes up carrot top, maybe Grimm will catch a break finally." he tilted the bottle to his mouth and drank.

I clenched my fist "what happened between me and him is none of your business Nnoitora." I snap at him with venom.

Nnoitora glanced at me from the corner of his eye and snorted "nice, keep being a piece of shit kid. How is it NOT my business? Who the fuck do ya think was there for him when you decided you've had enough?." he growled at me.

I bit my lip. I am a piece of shit. I fucking KNOW that.

"maybe if you'd stop fuckin' with him he'll understand and pull himself together finally." he murmured as he eyed the rest of his beer.

I felt it again, the pain eating at my gut. I want to say that I'm sorry but he's not the person I need to apologize to, or give explanations."I believe he's a big boy now spoon head, and can think for himself without your bloody opinion." I scowl at him.

Nnotora turned his head to face me "you little fucker, you have no fuckin' idea about what you've done to him. He was a fucking MESS when you left! He's been drinking himself to sleep every fucking night, bathing in his puke until I come over to clean his ass and his apartment. He almost dropped out of SCHOOL, was getting into stupid fights 'just for the thrill of it' and was getting broken bones every other fuckin' Saturday. He didn't want to get up from bed, didn't want to LIVE. You broke the son of a bitch." he snarled in my face.

My heart was ripping with every word he said, I felt like dying. I made Grimmjow BE that way?

"and now you want ta do it again?" he gave me a disgusted look.

I was clenching my fists so hard my nails dug into my skin painfully. I was feeling a sting in my eyes. The bloody hurt. The guilt. I have never felt like more of an nuisance in my life. Like a parasite.

How could I have ruined someone so perfect?

I inhaled a shaky breath "I-I.." I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to calm myself.

Nnoitora gave me a stern look "what? Ya wanna say that you didn't know? That's too fuckin' bad. If you at least have some shred of respect for the guy, I propose you don't contact him anymore."

I felt a pang in of panic in my chest as my eyes widen. "I.. I can't do that." I look at him upset.

He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me towards him harshly, seething in my face " he's begining to fall apart AGAIN Ichigo. Finally he's moving on a little bit and didn't have sex with a person that confuses the shit out of him with his disappearances."

"wha-" I scowled, surprised.

"yeah, don't act so surprised, I bet you fuck a lot of bitches yerself nowadays. It's just fair that does too." he let's go of me.

we sat in silence for a moment.

"don't fucking do this to him." he says quietly.

Everything he said to me was running to through my head at lightspeed. What have I done?

I suck my teeth and look at him sternly.

"I won't."

#####

אני יודעת שאת תרגמת את זה.

Lol.


	18. Chapter 17

As promised here it fucking is.

I CARE about you people, so I keep my promises.

You have a special place in my heart (even the ones that do not review my hard-written chapters) .

Yes. I went there.

#####

I felt my nostrils flare as I inhaled for a scream to come out "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I looked at them with insane eyes.

Nnoitora Raised his hand "wait Grimm-"

"-don't fucking talk to me when you're inside another man!" I explode in exasperation.

"Grimmjow calm down." he tries to reason as he and Shiro shift from each other and cover themselvs with a blanket that was on the floor.

I clench my fists "I fucking TOLD you not to fuck with him Nnoi! I told you not to!" I snarl in rage, how the fuck can he do this to Shiro? Even AFTER I told him he's been through enough.

"Grimm, hey, stop it." I felt Ichigo put his hand on my shoulder, I relaxed to his touch a little bit.

Ichigo turned to Shiro and Nnoi "how bout you two get dressed and well talk this through?" he looked uncomfortable.

"I'm with Ichigo on this one." Shiro sighed out and walked to his room to get dressed.

#####

We were all sitting in the living room, Nnoi and Shiro on the couch, Ichigo was sitting on the floor with some tea and I was sitting in the arm chair.

"you wanna explain what the fuck is going on?"

Nnoitora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "when two people are attracted to each other, they feel-"

"-stop fucking around! I was trying to call you all fucking day, and what? You couldn't answer me because you were busy pleasing your dick? I told you he dosen't need this right now!" I snap. I can't fucking believe him.

Shiro scowled at my words "dosen't need what? Grimmjow, when will you stop babysitting me? I'm not a fucking toddler."

I felt my brow twitch "I am trying to protect you Shiro. As much as love Nnoi, I know he likes to fuck around and dosent take relationships seriously. I don't want you to get hurt." I look at him worried.

"hey!" Nnoitora shouted.

I raise my brow at him, the word 'really?' might as well be tattooed on my face.

He presses his lips into a thin line and sighed "okay, I guess I am like that." he rolls his eyes.

"see?" I look back at Shiro.

"yeah yeah, but what the fuck is HE doing here?" Nnoi points at Ichigo who is sipping his tea quietly.

Ichigo smiles at him "oh don't mind me. It's fine." he waves him off. Nnoi gives him a mean look and I roll my eyes.

"listen Grimm, I was... Kinda... Still upset from everything that went between us." Shiro scrached his head timidly "then Nnoi came over and it... Sorta happened. It's not like he forced me or anything." he explained.

Nnoitora smiled and draped an arm around him "yep Grimm, I'm the kids rebound. I happened to like the looks of his ass and he happened to be in need of letting off some steam. Which was because of you by the way." he pointed at me with an accusing look.

I opened my mouth in shock "what the fuck? How is this because of me? What were you doing in his apartment anyway?" I accuse back.

Nnoi slumped back in the couch "well, you're busy with your girlfriend over there in wonderland" he motioned his head towards Ichigo and he flipped him off. "so I was fucking bored, I called Shiro for some video game action and he talked to me about you. So I offered my services." he shrugged.

"so basically, Shiro had something with all of us." we all turned our heads to Ichigo as he said his thoughts out loud.

Nnoitora snapped his head to Shiro "you had a 'thing' with that?!" he twists his face in disgust.

Shiro is surprised by his outburst "uh, yeah. He kissed me."

"and he liked it." Ichigo sipped on his tea nonchalantly.

"ugh..." Nnoi scrunched his nose.

"Oi for fucks sake, STOP this." I rub at my face.

"why do you rub your face all the time?" I hear Shiro ask.

"I know right?" Ichigo comments as if FINALLY someone understands.

"ughhhhhhhrrrrrr" I growl out in frustration. And fall back in the armchair.

Nnoi cackles obnoxiously.

"but seriously Grimm, I think it's not fair that you're angry with them because of this bullocks" I hear Ichigo talk again.

I move my hands away from my face and look at him.

He raised his eyebrows and said "I'm sorry to say this love, but you can't make them do what you want." he sighed and looked over at Nnoi "spoon head tried to make me do something I don't want to do, and look what it did."

Nnoi shot up from his seat "you mother fucker!" nearing Ichigo.

Ichigo got up as he stood over him, Nnoi grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled in his face.

Ichigo pressed his lips into a thin line and scowled "bugger off." he seethed, eyes burning in anger.

Nnoi pulled him even closer and they were about to fight so me and Shiro jumped in, Shiro grabbed Ichigo and I grabbed Nnoi.

We started pulling on them but Nnoi did not let go of Ichigos shirt and Ichigo had his fist raised but Shiro was holding his arms.

"Ichigo, dude, come on stop it!" Shiro tried to reason.

Their faces were twisted in burning rage, both of them have too much bad blood between them.

Most of it because of me.

"Nnoi let go!" I growl as I pull as hard as I can.

Suddenly, Nnoi DID let go. Sending Shiro and Ichigo flying back and stumbling to the floor.

"you fucking WANKER!" Ichigo shouted out as he was lying on top of Shiro.

They were laying there, Ichigo between Shiro's legs, Ichigo was hugging Shiro's head so he won't get a bruise and Shiro holding onto his shirt.

"hey, you okay?" Ichigo peeked at Shiro's face from under him, sitting on his knees.

Shiro nodded, then blushed. "thanks." he gave a smile.

They both got up as I looked at Nnoi's face, he was narrowing his eyes at the exchange and scowling. Still angry.

As they got up Ichigo winced "shit, I hit my arm on the way down."

I scowled at Nnoi "I know what the fuck is going on between you two. And it's fucking getting on my nerves Nnoitora. If you think I shouldn't try to protect Shiro from you I think you should stop trying to protect me from Ichigo. This is fucking stupid and you fuckin' know it." I push past him to examine Ichigos arm.

"so you're just gonna pick him over me again huh?" I hear him say bitterly.

I turn my head to him and scowl "I'm NOT picking ANYONE." I say sternly "I just want this bullshit to stop." I say in a defeated voice. I was holding onto Ichigos arm.

Nnoitora narrowed his eye, and then suddenly his eye widened as if in Realization.

"you fuckin' love him don't you?" he says bitterly.

My whole body freezes at his words.

I turn my head towards Ichigo, he looks at me with widened eyes.

I feel myself panic, like I don't know what to do.

But then I take a deep breath, I raise my hand to cup Ichigos face and say to him "I do." I smile at him.

Then I turn to Nnoitora "and you're my best friend Nnoi, I've knows you since forever and I know you were always there for me. Even when I let you down. So all I'm asking is for you to stop this. I promised I won't abandon you and I won't." I harden my gaze to reasure him "it's just that when I call you, you're busy fucking Shiro of all people." I grin as I raise my brow.

He chuckled at that "you piece of shit." he says jokingly while shaking his head.

I know they won't be friends immidietly. But I hope this will be a start.

#####

I was sitting in Ichigos room with him after all the fiasco in the living room.

I raised my hand to rub at my face harshly from all the tension and commented on Ichigos silence "just... Please let me do this without any comments." I sigh out.

"I didn't say anything." I says in an umused tone.

"you were about to." I growl.

He chuckled "maybe."

I lower my hands as he looks at me, we're both sitting on his bed "so... You fancy me in a more than average way?" he smiles.

I snort at him and roll my eyes.

He leans over to me, pulling me by my middle "that's kind of too bad. I wanted to be the first one to say it." he looks in my eyes with his warm brown ones.

My heart felt like it got sucker punched as my eyes widened.

"w-what?" I blurt a whisper.

He cupped my face so I can focus "I love you Grimmjow." he says in a soft voice.

I felt a breath escape me as he said those words. I grabbed him and embraced him as tightly as I could.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and whispered back.

"I love you."

Ichigo hummed in appreciation and held me closer.

I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life, and it's just by hearin words come out of a persons mouth.

We sat like that for what felt like an eternity but it wasn't enough.

Ichigo pulled away to connect our foreheads together, he slid his hands to my neck.

He smiled happily "cheetos." he said.

What?

I scowled at him in confusion.

"wha-" I was about to ask what was he talking about but then he raised his eyebrow at me and leaned in to kiss and lick my neck.

Oh! I remember.

I chuckle and repeat in approval.

"cheetos."

#####

Thank you all for following this story with me.

It's been fun :)

And now please imagine awesome music as the credits roll:

Grimmjow-me

Ichigo-me

Nnoitora-me

Shiro-me

Everything else-kubo my homeboy, we are TIGHT like that. And of course, me.

Reading-you and me too, cause we're friends forever.

It's the first fic I have ever written in my life and I guess I did a somewhat decent job.

I have always been reading fics and not writing anything so this was a fun experience, me writing what I want to happen. It's fun, I can assure you that. And I would really be happy if I inspired someone to start this magical adventure as well. DO IT.

If you liked this story or if you fancy me more than average, I'm starting a new story soon.

If you want to you can check it out, I still don't know how I'll call it but it will be very different from this.

I guess it'll be kind of more EPIC.

Anyway I already said thanks so bye.

Go away.


End file.
